Reincarnation
by Dragoon-Yue
Summary: Chrono, Rosette and a few others have been reincarnated and are living normal lives... For now.
1. The Move

**A/N:** My second ChronoCrusade fanfic! A little more serious then the other one, but it's not really heavy either.

Anyway I hope that all my previous reviewers will read review this.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Christophers have inherited a house that has been in the family for centuries but they don't have the money to pay all the bills such a large house inevitably rakes in. So they have put out an add inviting up to three other people to live in the house with them and split the cost. The Smiths have taken them up on that offer.  
"Mom... Are you sure this is a good idea? Living in the same house with four other people...? Isn't it a bit dangerous?"  
"It's more dangerous to be living in an apartment building. And we don't have the money to live in our own house... Or keep bouncing around like this."  
Her son relented with a wince, understanding her point and remembering what had happened a year ago when the Pursuers had found them. No one but his mother, his brother and himself had made it out of that three story apartment building alive that night. They had been bouncing from hotel to hotel – their mother making cash however she could – ever since the incident and all three of them were tiered and worn out from it. They needed to stay in one place for mot then a week and actually **rest** for awhile. It was the beginning of summer and they would be arriving at their new home in a couple of hours. Their mother had already decided that they would start school in fall to give them time for some R 'n R.  
"Mom, how are you going to pay the rent anyway?" He asked her worriedly.  
"I got a full-time job last week. I start tomorrow."  
"Oh... How long have you been planning this?"  
"About a month. Now go pack your stuff, Chrono."  
"Done. Mom, I never unpack my stuff, remember?"  
"Then go put it in the car and wait for me."  
"Yes, Mum."  
The teen pushed off the door frame he had been leaning on and left the room.

* * *

They pulled up to the curb just as a young girl came out the front door. She was a pretty little thing, with pale, purple tinted hair and enormous, innocent red eyes. She was wearing a red jumper with a pastel yellow t-shirt underneath and blue and white sneakers. She looked to be about six or seven and quite curious about their arrival.  
They got out of the cramped and sweltering black car – the boys breathing sighs of relief – and stepped onto the surprisingly wide sidewalk.  
"Excuse me, are you Azmaria?" Chrono's mother asked.  
A woman's head popped up so suddenly from behind the low fence that Chrono, his brother and their mother all jumped three feet straight up. The woman had platinum blond hair that went to her waist in a braid and jade green eyes arched by elegant eyebrows above a small, aquiline nose and a rosy, bow shaped mouth.  
"You guys must be the Smiths!" The woman said with a cheerful, beaming smile that was infectious.  
They could see and hear the little girl giggling in the background. Apparently she thought that is was funny to see people nearly having heart attacks.  
The woman turned to her daughter.  
"Honey, could you please go get your siblings?"  
"Yes, Mummy." The little girl beamed the same infectiously smile that her mother possessed, then turned around, opened the door and went inside.  
She forgot to close the door, effectively letting the cat out. Mrs. Christopher gave a start and then groaned as said cat went into the bushes. Smiling, Chrono silently went into the yard and over to the bush the cat had darted into. He coaxed it out and into his arms where it purred contentedly in a couple minutes. Mrs. Christopher looked impressed.  
"I've never seen Tux take so readily to someone." A new voice chimed.  
He looked over to see a blond, teen aged girl with some of her hair pulled into two pigtails. What caught his attention was her brilliant blue eyes. They sparkled and danced like nothing he had ever seen before in his life. They were beautiful. Perfect. And oh so very familiar. He felt like he had just come home after a prolonged journey.  
Everything else slipped away from him as she came over to stand so close to him that he could smell her lilac soap. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he restrained himself. She seemed to be as mesmerized as he was.  
Still standing on the front step was a boy was a boy that could have been her twin. He had hair long enough to be pulled into a short ponytail and intelligent blue-green eyes that watched his sister and Chrono with a knowing smile. He was fairly confidant that his sister was going to have her first boyfriend this year.  
"Those two are my son and daughter, Joshua and Rosette." Their mother said with that same knowing, amused smile that everyone else had on, "Rosette why don't you show them around?"  
Rosette and Chrono both snapped out of their dazes, blushing furiously.  
"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." The girl answered, stumbling over her words.  
She turned to Chrono and headed to the door. Chrono's brother hopped the fence and jogged up to them before they disappeared down the front hall.  
"Joshua you play with Azmaria for a bit." The little girl cheered as the boy groaned but took her to the backyard to play.  
Mrs. Christopher then turned to Mrs. Smith as she stood up, still smiling, and said, "My name is Helen. It's nice to meet you." She finished as she took off a gardening glove and held out her hand to shake.  
Mrs. Smith took the proffered hand thinking that, just maybe, this would turn out to be one of the best decisions she had ever made – if for no one other reason then her sons.  
"Ctanna Smith. My sons are Chrono and Sebastian. It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Gah, sorry that was so short! But don't worry, prologues are almost always ridiculously short. The next chapter will be longer! Promise!  
I surprised you with Sebastian, didn't I? You were expecting it to be Aion, weren't you? Well, don't worry! You'll get to see him later on in the story. You'll never guess what his role is. But go a head and try. 


	2. Shopping, Lessons and a Nightmare

**A/N:** Kyaaa! Reviews! Reviews! I've got reviews!

Sister-Rosette-Christopher -- Heres the next chapter for you!

tegan new -- Close. That was the answer to your guess, by the way.

l2uly -- I may have more then just RxC, but right now I don't know if I'm going to have other romantic pairs, though I am going to try.

anamay -- Hi, I'm glad you like my story that much. Here's the next chapter!

raspberrysorbet -- Aion will come in later.

iceboltmage -- thank you for saying so!

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since the Smiths had moved in and, luckily, everyone got along fairly well. At the moment Rosette, Chrono and Sebastian were grocery shopping since both their mothers were at work and Joshua was at home watching Azmaria.  
Chrono came back from the deli area and put what he had in the shopping cart, which Rosette was pushing around. A few people who saw them wondered aloud if they were living together. The two teens blushed scarlet. A familiar laugh brought them around to look at Sebastian, who had the thirty-flat off eggs and four loaves of bread.  
"Man, you guys could be rented out as stoplights." He said with a grin, then added as he put the eggs and bread in the shopping cart, "Anyway, here's the bread and eggs. What's next on the list?"

* * *

A half hour later they were done and heading home. Obviously, both mothers were using the cars at the moment, so that meant that they were walk home. The silence had been stretching for almost ten minutes now, mostly because Rosette and Chrono still felt awkward about the earlier 'couples' comments the other shoppers had made. But Rosette just couldn't take it anymore, she had to say something!  
"So... You guys want go roller blading, or swimming when our moms get home?"  
The boys exchanged glances over her head – they're significantly taller then her – then said at the same time, "Don't own swim-trunks or roller blades."  
Rosette stumbled, caught off guard. She had never heard of someone not owning at least one of the two, let alone both.  
"Are you serious?" She asked incredulously.  
"Yes." Chrono was the one to answer her question, "We don't know how to swim or roller blade in any case, so it really doesn't matter."  
Rosette stopped and stared at them.  
"Swim? Roller blade? You don't know how to do **either**?"  
"No." They answered at the same time.  
She kept staring – slack-jawed – long enough to make the two teen boys start to feel slightly awkward. Then she power walked past them as she said, "You're learning both. Today."  
"But we don't hav-" They both started, only to be cut off.  
"We'll get you some." The look on her face as she stopped and turned to look at them was so frighteningly intense it scared the boys; she looked like she was ready to take their heads off.  
The blond marched off.  
"Rosette!" Chrono called, chasing after her retreating form.  
Sebastian blinked, starring after them curiously, then shrugged and followed with a smile. He found his brother's behavior – when it came to Rosette – rather strange and he wasn't sure what to make of it, except that since they had first met the two had been as close as friends could possibly be; it even hinted at something romantic at times.

* * *

After dropping off the groceries and putting them away the blond girl had phoned a friend and gotten him or her to meet them at the mall in the food court, then she had grabbed her wallet and haled them out the door again. Chrono had looked a bit worried about the whole thing – he didn't like being in crowded places – while Sebastian wore a bemused smile the entire time.  
They arrived at the mall ten minutes later and, looking around, Rosette spotted her friend waiting patiently.  
"Genai!" She called waving broadly to get his attention.  
He looked over and smiled. Pushing off the pillar he had been leaning on he sauntered over.  
"These your friends?" He asked.  
"Yup."  
He looked them up and down, then turned to his blond friend and said, "Why the hell are you hanging around a couple of freaks? I, mean red, purple?" He turned to look at them again, "And whats with the bandannas? And the hair over the eye?"  
If a tall, beautiful, black haired woman hadn't soundly smacked him up side the head Sebastian would have punched the guy in the face; with hair that was naturally both fire-engine red and spiky, not to mention his green rimmed, silver eyes and pointed, distinctly un-Human ears... Well, he tended to be a little touchy about his appearance and as a result didn't take criticism about it to well. Luckily another girl popped up and introduced herself.  
"Hi! I'm Shader!"  
Blinking in surprise Sebastian gave himself a mental shake to dispel his rising anger at Genai and his shock at seeing someone pop up so suddenly and took the hand the girl offered, introducing himself with a smile. _Thank GOD it wasn't Chrono she snuck up on..._ Sebastian thought in mild relief, keeping the fake, but convincing, smile on his face. The girl giggled stupidly. Everyone but Sebastian stared at her strangely. Then they all smiled knowingly as they watched her start to twiddle her hair, smile at him flirtatiously and held his hand a little longer then needed.  
Rosette cleared her throat to catch Shader's attention. The giggling girl didn't hear.  
"Uh, Rosette's calling you..." Sebastian told the bespectacled girl quietly.  
"Oh!" She gave a small start, "Eh, I kinda ran into them on my way here and they decided to come along." She explained.  
Sebastian and Chrono blinked, wondering why she had said that. Rosette saw the looks on their faces and explained, "Shader was the one I had called."  
"Ooohhh." The siblings chorused.  
Rosette then introduced them to her friends.  
As they looked for roller blades and swim trunks that fit Chrono and Sebastian they talked like old friends and eventually they found out that the siblings were fraternal twins. They also found out that in terms of clothes they had almost none and only one pair of shoes. The girls were so horrified that they pooled their money and got them new clothes – despite the protests that what they had was fine; they had been getting by on what they have up until now, they could continue to do so. They had gotten some murderous glares for that; Rosette, Shader and Rizel wouldn't here of it.

* * *

Sebastian and Chrono sat down heavily on the living room coach, putting their bags on the floor and flopping back, letting their heads rest on the back of the couch. The mothers and Joshua raised eyebrows at them. The exhausted twins just pointed at an equally tired Rosette. They turned their regard to said girl.  
"One pair of shoes, four pairs of socks, three pants, five shirts. Thats all they had for clothes!" Helen chocked on her drink and Joshua's eyes went wide, "So Shader, Rizel and I got them some new stuff."  
"Ah. Thank you." Ctanna said, surprised but grateful.  
"Not a problem." Rosette replied tiredly with a dismissive wave.  
Ctanna turned to her sons.  
"You remembered to thank her, right?"  
They gave her thumbs-up, then let their arms flop down again. Their mother just chuckled. After several minutes Chrono raised his head off the back of the couch and asked his mother, "How was work?"

* * *

The next day Rosette and her friends started Chrono and Sebastian's lessons for roller blading, which mostly consisted of them falling on their butts every few seconds. Genai kept laughing. But he did give them helpful advice on how to stop falling down and by the end of the day they could move around and stop without bruising their bums any further or crashing into things – though they couldn't go very fast. Rosette decided to take them to the pool the day after for swimming lessons but Shader, Rizel, Viede, and Genai all convinced her to take it a little more slowly then that, so the twins started their swimming lessons a week later.  
The better part of the day was spent coaxing Chrono into the water. Unfortunately all he did was stand in one place, tense as an over wound spring, then get out after five minutes, sickly white and shaking. Even his brother was surprised by this. No one pressured him to get back in. 

_

* * *

His face shimmered above him, distorted by the water as his hand tightened around his throat. Holding him under, suffocating him, drowning him. The air escaped his lungs to bubble cruelly to the surface, leaving him behind do struggle against the force holding him down.  
Everything exploded._  
Chrono woke up gasping for air, a scream lodged in his throat. It was several disoriented seconds before he realize he was in his bed in the new house, not the bathtub at his old one. Shaking, he laid back down and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes to try and go back to sleep.  
It wouldn't be easily come by for him that night.

* * *

**A/N:** This one is half again as long as the avarage chapter in my last fanfic... Anyway, was this boring, interesting, to slow, to fast, to mundain? Please review and tell me! 


	3. The Movies and Dinner

**A/N:** Yahoo! I'm done writing this chapter! It was actually kind of hard to get the creative juices flowing today, for this chapter anyway... Anyway, onto answering my reviews!

Pooch -- You'll find out who was holding him under and why. But not just yet. l2uly -- As I told Pooch, you'll find out later! - tegan new -- Well, I'm glad you found it intersting! Sorry, I'm feeling kind of tierd right now. It's amazing how much writing can actually drain you... ArchAngel-diasus -- You'll find out (roughly) in this chapter. ChrnoCreations -- Yes, this is the story. And you'll find out later! By the way, I was just wondering... Do you do a lot of chatrooming? raspberrysorbet -- Is that how many I have? I haven't been counting... Anyway, what exactly didn't you get? Anything specifice? I might be able to clarify things a bit for you. Oh, by the way, I'm following the anime timeline, which means the other Sinners (minus Aion) were also reincarnated. MisoGirl -- I'm not sure if this is going to slow down at all since my brain isn't likely to. Mundane means "of or relating to the world." "concerned with the practical details of everyday life." In other words, "normal, everday stuff." In this case I was trying to ask if it was to boring. 

Thank you all for reviewing! The input helps get the chapters writen and posted faster!

* * *

They were on their second month of summer vacation and the guys – Viede, Genai, Sebastian and Chrono – had decided to have a "guy's night out" and go see a movie, which had just ended fifteen minutes ago.  
"Damn, that was an awesome movie!" Genai said for the umpteenth time that night.  
"We know, Genai, we know!" The other three said in tandem.  
He scowled at them.  
Sebastian sighed. Sensing something up ahead he looked over and saw some teens about their own age – seventeen to eighteen – walking in the opposite direct as them. The group noticed him staring. He casually looked away. They bumped shoulders as they passed.  
"Hey, watch where you're going stop sign!" One of them said to Sebastian, who clenched his teeth and ground out an apology, trying not to deck the guy for the comment about his hair color.  
"I don't think you meant-" The guy started again, grabbing Sebastian by the front of his shirt.  
Chrono cut him off with a fist to the side of his face as he grabbed the guy's arm and squeezed. Bone cracked and splintered, muscle gave way under extreme pressure, skin split and all that was left of where Chrono had had his grip was a ruined mess. His victim screamed. The others ran away in terror.  
"Holy crap..." Genai said quietly.  
Sebastian sighed, "I think that was a bit extreme, don't you?"  
"Yeah." Was Chrono's almost inaudible answer.  
The purple haired twin tended to over react when his brother was in trouble. He never actually really wanted to hurt anyone. But it always worked out that way. All because he couldn't control himself properly.  
"We should phone an ambulance." Viede pointed out.

* * *

Chrono and Sebastian stepped in the door quietly and took off their shoes, trying not to be heard.  
"Guys?"  
No such luck. They pretended not to have heard her and went upstairs. Rosette puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and stomped after them, knowing instinctively that something had happened. They were in their rooms by the time she got to the top of the stairs. Frowning, she decided to talk to Chrono first, sensing that he was the one most upset out of the two. She knocked on his door. No answer. Scowling, the blond teen opened the door. And froze. And blushed.  
Apparently Chrono had been in the middle of changing.  
The purple haired teen was the first to snap out of his shock.  
"YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH-Get out!"  
"Well, answer next time someone knocks!"  
"OOOOUUUUT!"  
"Oh, for crying out loud! You're still wearing your underwear!"  
"Get, out!"  
She leaned on the door frame, an idea suddenly coming to her.  
"Not until you promise to tell me whats bothering you – once you're dressed."  
"WHAT?" He squawked and spluttered, "Thats none of your business!"  
She gave him a neutral look and continued to lean on the door frame.  
"Fine! Now get OUT!"  
She left, closing the door behind her, throwing a smirk over her shoulder at him.  
In the room across the hall Sebastian was trying very hard to smother his laughter in his pillow.

* * *

He came down the stairs warily, wondering where Rosette was.  
"I'm in the living room." She called.  
_How did she...?_ He wondered, then sighed, _Never mind._  
He walked into the living room. When he just stood at the entranceway she gave an exasperated sigh and told him to sit down, patting the cushion next to her. Hesitantly, he came over and sat down next to her.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
He sighed, but answered, "On our way home... My brother got a bit harassed... And I over reacted."  
She watched him stand up, about to walk away. Rosette reached out and gently grabbed his hand. Something was really wrong, she could feel it. Her light grip on his hand was enough to stop him. Her light grip on his hand was enough to show her what had happened. She hadn't meant to see it, but it was a power she had no control over. A power that had emerged only after meeting Chrono. A power she could use only on Chrono. It was a power that had shown her a lot of things she knew she had no right to see.  
"What did you do?" She asked him quietly, gently.  
She hadn't told him about her power for fear of his reaction, so she asked instead of telling him that she had seen it all.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Try me."  
He shrugged and answered, "I crushed his lower arm." Then pulled away and headed to the kitchen. She stood there trying to process all the feelings that had been so suddenly downloaded into her when he had told her the consequences of his temper for several minutes until the sound of the cutlery drawer opening and pots and pans being grabbed out of the cupboard and put on the stove snapped her out of her daze. She went to the kitchen and stopped in the entrance way to watch him as he did the prep work for dinner.  
_So many emotions tumbling over each other... Is he ever still within his own heart?_  
She hadn't realized that she had moved until her chest was pressed to his back and her arms were wrapped around his waist. She found that it wasn't an unpleasant position to be in...  
"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice as rigid as his body.  
"I just thought you could use a hug..."  
She sensed an odd sort of calm settle over him – though his emotions had not stilled or lessoned in their intensity. He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, his expression calm, a smile on his face and in his garnet eyes.  
"Thanks... But you're making it difficult to cook..."  
"Oh...!"  
She let go of him hastily, blushing a shade to match his eyes.  
"You want to help me make dinner?" He asked after a moment.  
"Uh, sure..."

* * *

An hour later and they were all sitting around the table eating and talking about their days. Chrono and Sebastian didn't bring up the incident with the thugs so neither did Rosette.  
Joshua made a comment about the food tasting burnt. Chrono told him that it was probably because Rosette had helped him cook – which got him smacked by said girl. The others laughed and so the evening went by ringing in their lighthearted laughter.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, Rosette was completely out of character today, wasn't she? Well, as always, please tell me what you think! 


	4. Back te School

**A/N:** Sorry this is a day late ;

Anyway, here are my answers to your reviews!

Pooch -- Yes, yes. You'll find out. It may take awhile though.

Fuoco Annerito -- Yes, Rosette is an empath. And I'm glad that you liked my other ChronoCrusade fanfic!

MisoGirl -- What she picks up depends on how strongly his feelings are at the time that she touches him.

Sister-Rosette-Christopher -- Eh-hehe. This is a day late... Sorry.

raspberrysorbet -- Well, yeah, that would have usually been Rosette... But they never showed Chrono being in that sort of situation, so I figure that I have a bit of leeway there...

tegan new -- Well, I have updated, so here you go!

l2uly -- Thank you!

anime-freak -- Aion will show up later.

Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars -- Sorry, but won't double space. I'm learning to be a novelist, so I can't afford to do that since I could end up doing it in my novel. And that would be frustrating since I would have to go over all of it and fix it -- especially since I double space in my novel to show when one scene ends and the other begins.

* * *

Now Rosette was what most teens would call lucky. Why? Well, because she didn't have an alarm clock that made annoying sounds to wake her up. Instead she had one that played songs straight from her iPod. A Christmas present from Shader last year.The last song she had set to be used for her alarm faded out. Then 'I stand alone' by Godsmack started playing loudly, making her – and everyone else in the house – jump half out of their skins. Rosette fumbled with the snooze button for several seconds. When she finally shut the thing up she breathed a sigh of relief.  
Ctanna turned her attention away from the stairs and to her purple haired son who was innocently eating his breakfast like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
"Chrono, you didn't." She said flatly.  
He looked up at her with an innocent, 'what?' look on his face and said, "I figured it would get her up..."  
His mother gave an exasperated sigh, but didn't berate her son for his actions since Helen didn't seem to mind at all.In fact she – and Joshua and Sebastian – seemed to be finding it fairly funny. Ctanna doubted Rosette was going to find it as amusing as the others did.  
The reason Chrono had decided to make certain Rosette got up in the morning today was that it is the first day of school and – in the teens mind – it was about the only other effective way to get her up without the use of a cold shower. Which was absolutely out of the question because she had a penchant for wearing white cotton nighties, and he just was not gonna go there. She would murder him, and all others – minus Azmaria – would crucify him. In what order he wasn't sure – it would probably depend on who got to him first.  
"Owowowowowowow!"  
Startled, everyone looked over to see Rosette grinding her knuckles into Chrono's skull. Sebastian's and Ctanna's jaws hit the table. They had never seen anyone attempt do something on the order of an attack without Chrono's reflexes kicking in and the poor person getting seriously injured. They didn't know what to make of this, or how to react. On the one hand it was good that he could relax that much, but on the other if he got attacked for real...  
"WHY DID YOU PUT THAT FRIKIN' SONG ON MY IPOD?" She demanded, still grinding her knuckles into his poor skull.  
"To wake you up!"  
"There are other ways of waking a person up!"  
"The only other one that would have worked is a cold shower!"  
"THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN PREFERABLE!"  
"Not if your nightie went see through it wouldn't!"  
She stopped grinding his head and placed her fists on her hips.  
"And why not?" She asked dangerously.  
He started to answer, but she continued.  
"You don't think I have an attractive body?"  
Everyone – except Azmaria, who was just confused by her sister's questions – choked. Not entirely because they were surprised, but mostly because they were trying not to laugh at Chrono's plight. Said teen looked over pleadingly to his mother. Who smiled. _Uh-oh._ He realized to late that she had not necessarily been the best choice to help him.  
"Of course he wants to look, honey." She assured to Chrono's horror, "He's seventeen."  
_Someone shoot me now... Please._ Chrono thought even as he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.  
"I suppose your right..." The blond girl conceded to Chrono's profound relief.  
He decided that the only way she could have mood swings like that was if she was PMSing.  
As she sat down he noticed that she was blushing.  
"Well, sweetheart, it looks like you're going to be on time for once."  
The girl stuck her tongue out at her mother and started inhaling her food. The twins stared for a moment – still not used to seeing a girl actually eat like that – then shook their heads and finished their own food.

* * *

As soon as the teens and Azmaria were out the door and on their way to school the mothers – unable to contain it any longer – burst out laughing.  
"I can't believe you actually said that!" Helen exclaimed.  
"Neither can I! And I can't believe she asked him that!"  
"Neither can I!"

* * *

As they walked to school Rosette trailed behind the others and tried not to stair at Chrono. She was feeling a bit embarrassed about the incident at breakfast. She had still been half asleep when she had asked him those questions. But what she was really embarrassed about was the fact that she had felt reassured and then disappointed when his mother had said that he **would** want to look – because of his age. She sighed and shook her head.  
"Rosy-Posy!" Shader's voice singsonged behind her, snapping her out of her daze. The hyperactive girl came bouncing up to her and draped an arm around the blond's shoulders.  
"You sure are up early, Rosette!"  
"Yeah. I guess so..."  
"And out of it." The other girl added with a giggle before skipping over to Sebastian.  
"Heeey Seebaastiaan."  
Shader had stopped acting like an absolute idiot – much to her relief – whenever she was around the red-head a little while ago.  
"And how are you today, my fair lady?" Sebastian asked the bubbly girl with a dramatic, sweeping bow. Said girl giggled and blushed, curtsying as best she could with her jacket and said, "I am well my dear lord."  
Grinning, the both straightened and – arm in arm – started walking towards school again. The others shook their heads and started walking to school again as well. No matter how many times they saw the two do strange things like that in the middle of the sidewalk they would never get used to it. Though it was kind of entertaining...

* * *

To the teacher – the same one that had been teaching Rosette's math class last year – Hell had frozen over, the Angels were singing, the trumpets blaring and a parade needed to be organized – because Rosette Christopher was early for class.  
The poor teacher tried to get out something intelligible, but the only thing she could manage was incoherent, random sounds. A gasp from behind made the teens turn around – to see a very busty girl with long, red-brown hair about Rosette's age standing in the entrance way, eyes wide, the rest of the class waiting behind her. She whirled around (hitting a few people in the face with her hair) to face the crowd of teenagers. Stepping aside she pointed an accusing finger at Rosette and announced "She's early for class!" like it was some kind of crime.  
Everyone rushed in and surrounded the blond asking if she was, or if she was having, problems at home. That stopped abruptly when a girl demanded "Did those two hotties come with you?" while pointing to Chrono and Sebastian.  
"Er, um, yes." Rosette replied.  
"Are they available?" Another girl asked after a quick glance at the twins.  
"Uh-well, eh... Ask them!" Rosette finally finished exasperatedly.  
The girls all looked over at the boys who nodded, Chrono hesitantly, his brother just calmly. They were immediately swarmed by the available girls of the class, all of them trying to give the twins their phone numbers and get their's in return. Chrono's and Sebastian's backs were pressed to the walls as the girls started pressing to close for their comfort. Shader's back was suddenly pressed to Sebastian's chest as she shielded him from the overly excited girls and did an amazingly accurate impression of a hissing cat. When the other girls backed off Sebastian wrapped his arms around Shader and exclaimed, "That was so cute!" With a broad smile that nearly made all the other teenaged girls in the room swoon. The bespectacled girl blinked several times in surprise.  
Sebastian turned his regard to the other girls.  
"As you can see, my dears, I'm spoken for."  
Shader melted. Then jumped half out of her skin at the sound of someone wearing heavy boots landing on the teacher's desk off to her right. She looked over and saw Chrono half crouched on the desk. His eyes had a strange, intense, wild look in them, a look that tugged at her's, Viede's, Genai's and Rosette's memories and set off alarm bells. The formally swarming girls tried to approach him again, not understanding the danger they were in. The schoolroom door slammed open loudly enough to catch the attention of everyone in the room.  
"You, girls!" The blond and blue eyed man yelled at the ones surrounding Chrono, "Leave him alone!"  
Rosette was the only one to disobey the principal. She went over to her purple haired friend and took his arm. His head snapped around to look at her and – the wild look immediately vanished. Shakily, he climbed down and stepped so close to Rosette that he was less then half a foot away from her. Normally such close proximity would have her freaking out and blushing like crazy, but he was shaking, pale and sweating like when they had been trying to teach him how to swim, so she was to concerned about him to notice how close they were.  
"Chrono, are you alright?" She asked quietly.  
"No." He answered just as quietly.  
"Since he doesn't seem to like being surrounded by people," The principal said, "Maybe his seat should be at the head of the class."  
The rest of the morning went more smoothly and quietly. Though the students did talk about Chrono's little "out burst" quite readily.

* * *

Chrono looked around the cafeteria, in search of his friends and brother. Not seeing them he sighed and started looking around for a place to sit. He found himself to nervous to sit at any of the crowded tables. He shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.  
"Hey, look it's the freak! You know, the one that had a panic attack in math class, jumped up onto the teacher's desk?"  
"Oh, my, GOD! He really **does** have purple hair! What a freak."  
Chrono turned around, his expression neutral, to see three guys standing behind him with condescending looks on their faces. Chrono regarded them for several moments.  
"What are you staring at freak?" The leader of the group said stepping froward and posturing like an idiot.  
"A bunch of morons." Chrono replied, turning his attention back to looking for a place to sit.  
"Excuse me?" The leader asked incredulously.  
Chrono ignored him, deciding that he was not worth the effort. The leader looked at his friends with a disbelieving, 'no one does this to me' smile on his face. He sized up Chrono from his position behind the purple haired boy and, deciding that Chrono was easy meat, sauntered over to stand next to him. When Chrono continued to outwardly ignore him the guy took a shot at his tanned face – and had his fist caught in a tight grip that he discovered he couldn't pull it out of.  
Still holding the fist, Chrono gave his would be opponent a withering glare before letting him go. The guy wisely ran away. His friends followed and the other students applauded. Hearing that applause the purple haired boy jumped half out of his skin and looked around to discover that the entire cafeteria had been watching. He finally spotted his brother's bright red hair all the way in the back corner. He didn't need to see his face clearly to know that he was relieved that the bully hadn't needed to go to the hospital.  
Chrono made his way over to his twin trying to ignore the stares following after him.

* * *

"Arrrrg! I can't believe Miss. Kate gave us homework on our first day!" Rosette exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that chapter was longer then normal... Anyway, sorry about Rosette's OOCness just after she woke up. 

Please review!

I'll start writing as soon as I can, but for now I have to turn the computer over to my father, so ja ne for now!


	5. Meeting

**A/N:**

MisoGirl -- Yeah, I know. I couldn't think how to end the chapter, and, well, that just kinda came out... ;

tegan new -- Well, I don't really mind when my dad gets it, he needs it for work. And besides he's coding up my site for me.

raspberrysorbet -- Uh, actually he was supposed to be having a bit of a panic attack. Okay, more like a sever one. But I did mention in a previous chapter that he doesn't like crowds overly much... You'll find out why later.

Anyway, everyone enjoy the chapter (as ridiculously short as it is...)

* * *

Helen stared out the floor to ceiling window, not really watching anything, or anyone in particular. The Enchantment cafe was usually busiest at this hour and today was no exception. The hum of peoples' voices mixed and blended until it became one monotones cadence that blanketed the entire place. Ensuring that no one would hear her and her companion's conversation.  
_Assuming he ever shows up._ She thought wearily.  
It was a few more minutes until he finally sat down in the chair across from her.  
"Sorry I am late." He said with a polite, apologetic smile as he sat down, "It's been a little difficult to get away from work the last month and half. And on that note, I saw the ad you put out a little while ago. Did you get the people you were hoping to?"  
"Hope had nothing to do with it."  
"Ah. So you had another premonition then?"  
She raised her cup to him in a salute by way of a "yes."  
"So, who was it you were trying to get?"  
"Chrono and his family." That gave him pause, "Which brings me to the point of this meeting; why are there Pursuers still after him? He's died, which means he's paid the debt of his transgressions."  
"I'll look into it."  
"In other words, you don't know."  
"No," He conceded, "I don't."  
"I should also inform you then that they have been after his mother and brother as well."  
He frowned.  
"What is his mother's name?"  
"Ctanna."  
"Ah. That explains much."  
"Oh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"If she is his mother then that means he is know Aion's son."  
"An irony even God would shake his head at. Well, even so, his parentage should not determine whether he is to live or die. Especially not after everything that happened..."  
"Agreed." He said with a nod.  
His pager went off. With a sigh he set his coffee cup down and stood up.  
"If you'll excuse me..."  
She nodded and he left. Sighing, Helen looked out the window again and decide to stay a little while longer. She needed to think. 

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** See? I told you it's ridiculously short. I try to make the next one longer...


	6. First Day of Gym Class

**A/N:** Two chapters in one day... But I suppose that's only because I thought of all this **after** I posted the last chapter... Well, anyway, onto the reviews!

anime-freak -- What exactly about the last chapter dod you find stupid?

Pooch -- So I surprised you with Aion did I? Toldja you guys would never guess what his role is.

MisoGirl -- Your question is answered below.

* * *

For the first two weeks the gym teacher had been away sick. The school faculty hadn't been able to find a replacement, so the first gym class was starting today, much to the dismay of all the students. Especially the twins. They hadn't been able to come up with a legitimate excuse to get out of it, which left one question hanging over their heads; how were they supposed to explain the spine-guards going down their backs to the other guys when they had to hit the showers? They didn't have the ability to erase memories and they're telepathy wasn't strong enough for them to use it to keep people from noticing. They had no idea what to do.  
"Alright children, do to a resent rise in crime levels you guys are going to learn self defense." The teacher announced.  
Sebastian winced.  
"So, has anyone here ever had any kind of martial arts training?"  
Sebastian and Chrono hesitantly raised their hands. To the twins surprise so did Rosette, Joshua, Shader and Genai. But the six of them were the only ones to do so.  
"Okay then, what levels are you guys?" The teacher asked.  
Genai was the first to say, then Rosette, then Sebastian and Chrono, then Joshua and, finally, Shader – who turned out to be way past a black belt. Until then no one had known their were levels past that. The teacher had outright called her a liar. Then Shader's master – a well known martial artist – had shown up and confirmed the hyperactive girl's claims and even informed them that she was an assistant instructor at his dojo. The gym teacher wisely made her the assistant teacher for the self defense classes. At the insistence of the martial arts master.  
The class went smoothly -- up until it was Chrono's turn to help demonstrate a self defense move. Thankfully though, he restrained himself enough that Tommy – the bully that had been bothering him that first day of school – had walked away with little more then a few bruises.  
The teacher had given him a serious reprimand for it, but little more.  
"Sorry, Miss Kate." Was all Chrono had said before joining the others in the showers – to find everyone staring at his brother's spine-guard.  
He didn't seem to be bothered by it over much. But, then again, unless you were making an uncomplimentary comment about his appearance it took a lot to get under his brother's skin. The others turned to look at Chrono.  
"Do you have one too?" Genai asked.  
"Uh... Yeah..." The purple haired teen confirmed hesitantly.  
"Cool." Genai said with a grin before turning around to go take a shower.  
Chrono's eyes went wide. Genai has a spine-guard as well. Smiling, Chrono relaxed and and started undressing. 

_

* * *

_

_Every time..._ He thought sorely.  
Every day at lunch time he and his brother lost track of each other.  
_More like he's deliberately ditching me... I wonder why he would do that though, he never used to..._  
Something hiked his shirt up in the back.  
"Oh my gosh! He really does have a spine-guard! Come check it out!" The girl holding his shirt exclaimed.  
A few seconds later and he had a large crowd at his back.  
He tensed, a sweat springing out all over his body. Years of fighting simply to live and danger coming from the directions he couldn't see in made him very nervous when surrounded by lots of people. Especially when they were behind him. It was a struggle to keep his breathing even and not have another panic attack like he did on the first day of school.  
"Hey, you really do have one!" The busty class rep exclaimed, her voice only a few inches away from his back, making him jump so violently that he almost lost his lunch to the ceiling.  
She giggled behind him and pulled his shirt out of the other girl's hand to let it fall down, then shooed the others back to their tables. Hooking her arm through his she said, "C'mon, you can sit with me since your brother seems to have ditched you again to get some alone time with his girlfriend."  
_Oh, that's what he's been doing!_  
He felt like an idiot for not realizing what his brother had been up to. He was more then happy to give the two some alone time, so he went with the class rep. It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't even know her name. Which was kind of surprising from his point of view...  
"Um... Not to be rude... But I don't know your name..."  
"I'm Satella Harvenheit. The class rep." She said in a slight huff, "You should know that!"  
"Eh-hehehe. Yeah I know... I just didn't know your name." He said sheepishly.  
She blinked at him in surprise, then giggled.  
"You're so cute!"  
"Eh?"  
She giggled again and pulled him over to her table and they sat down.

* * *

After her meeting with Duke Zaizen at the Enchantment cafe Helen had gone over her short conversation with the man and one question kept popping up: why would the Pursuers be after a Human? At first she had gone to the Magdalene Order to look for her answer. Which had turned up zilch. So she had turned to... Other... Sources. What she had concluded was that the Pursuers were after her friend **by proxy**. The ones they really wanted were her sons, it was just convenient to know their mother's name.  
But their was something else Helen had found out about her friend, something very important. Something that could turn Pandemonium and Earth upside down. Again. But it could also assert a new balance, a new harmony for Heaven, Pandemonium and Earth. Whether harmful or not to any or all would depend entirely on Ctanna. Helen hoped the harmony she chose would be beneficial to all three.  
Helen parked the car and went inside to the smell of one of Chrono's delicious concoctions.  
_I wonder what he made for dinner this time..._  
The boy never made exactly the same thing twice. There was always something distinctly different about dinner each time. Which was one of the reasons why they all loved his cooking, even if it had been a little hard to get used to at first.  
_Unless we're talking about Rosette, in which case, it had taken her all of three bites... I had never seen her inhale her food like that before him – unless it was breakfast._  
Rosette was one of those people who has a large appetite in the morning and none in the evening. But Chrono had fixed that problem. Now she can't wait for dinner each night.  
And neither can anyone else for that matter.  
They all crowded around the table, asking for the bread, margarine, salt, pepper or granulated garlic, each trying to be herd over the other – just like one large family. It had come so easily, so naturally, that no one had yet to even realized it had happened; it was just how life in their house worked.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's all I have for now, so please review and tell me what you think! 

This chapter is kinda short too isn't it?


	7. Jealousy

**A/N:** Hey there! I actually had this one writen up yesterday afternoon, but with five other people and only the one computer... Well, I didn't get the chance to edit and post. So here it is now!

Onto the reviews!

Selea-Chan -- I'm really glade that you like both of my fanfics! I'll probably be writing a third one after I'm done this one.

anamay -- Well, they are defintely going to be a couple. I just don't know when. I'll get there. Promise.

tegan new -- Thank you for your review!

MisoGirl -- You bet.

anime-freak -- Yes Sebastian and Shader are dating. Sort of. They haven't actually been on a date, but they are a couple.

raspberrysorbet -- Eh... Sorry, I forgot to mention that Shader phoned him. He's used to it by now since no one ever believes that she is past the black belt level.

By the way, for anyone who's interested: there are actually levels past black belt.

* * *

Rosette glared over at the class rep. The busty girl had snagged Chrono. Again. Everyday at lunch time the twit managed to grab the purple haired teen and bring him over to her table. Rosette wanted to strangle the life out of her.  
"Rosette's jeeeeealooooouuuuus." Genai singsonged.  
He liked to tease her about what he called 'her little crush on Chrono.'  
Rosette's fork came down. Genai just barely got his hand out of the way in time. The fork was embedded halfway up it's tines. She pulled it out and went back to her food.  
"Or, not." He squeaked to the amusement of the others.

* * *

"What's the matter Chrono?" Satella asked him worriedly, "You haven't eaten any of your lunch again. I'm starting to get worried."  
"Sorry... It's just that I think I did something to make Rosette mad..."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"She's barely been talking to me and she's always **acting** like she's mad. I don't know what to do..."  
He proceeded to mope.  
Satella sighed and glanced over at the blond girl, who gave her a murderous glare. The busty class rep stuck her tongue out at Rosette, who glared even more fiercely. Satella had no intention of giving up on getting Chrono as her boyfriend just yet. Especially not if it meant losing him to that violent girl. Turning her attention back to Chrono she thought carefully on how she was going to console him. She'd have to play it carefully.  
"Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about; she's probably just overreacting again. You know better then anyone how moody she is."  
"But she's never mad for no reason. I must've done **something** to anger her."  
Satella gave a mental, exasperated sigh even as she placed a comforting hand over his tanned one and gave him an equally comforting smile.  
"I'm sure it will be fine, just let her cool down for a bit. And while you're waiting for her to cool down you can hang out with me." She ended her sentence with a smile that was just bright enough.  
_This is like walking on eggshells..._ She thought wearily.  
"I'm telling you!" A girls voice sounded behind them, "I saw it float!"  
They turned around to look at the exasperated girl and her male friend.  
"Ugh. And I'm telling you that story is exactly that – a **story**!"  
"But I saw it! There **is** a ghost in the pool area!"  
"No there isn't!"  
"Yes there is!  
Their argument continued that way. Chrono and Satella turned back to their food.  
"Ghost?" He asked.  
"There's a story that some kid a decade ago drowned in the school pool and has been haunting the area ever since." She replied with a shrug, "But there's no evidence that anyone drowned at any time in the school's history. You can probably imagine why most people don't believe the story."  
Chrono's face became thoughtful.  
"I think..." He said slowly, "That I would like to check it out." He had a strong feeling that their was something important they would uncover.  
He glanced at the cafeteria clock then back to her.  
"We have some time..."  
She was about to try and talk him out of it when a thought occurred to her; that wing of the school was abandoned which made this the perfect opportunity for some alone time with Chrono – without Rosette glaring at their backs.  
"Alright. It could be interesting."  
They got up and dumped what was left of their food in the garbage and put the trays away before leaving the cafeteria. Unfortunately for Setalla, doing that had given Rosette enough time to catch up.  
"Hold it!" The blond girl shouted, her voice echoing loudly in the hallway.  
"You didn't need to shout, sis..."  
"Whatever." She said dismissively before demanding to know, "Where do you two think you're going?"  
"To investigate the story about the ghost..." Chrono explained, "You guys want to come...?"  
Inwardly, Satella was crying, outwardly, she was smiling politely.  
Standing behind Rosette was Viede, Genai, Rizel and Joshua. All five of them exchanged glances, then, with a glare at Satella, Rosette decided for all of them with a broad, excited smile.  
"Sounds like fun."  
Chrono felt an odd sense of relief that he couldn't quite explain to himself... He filed it away for later and turned to Satella.  
"Satella, you know the way?"  
When she nodded he gestured for her to lead the way and, flashing a triumphant smile at Rosette, turned to take point. Chrono sighed inwardly. He may not be what you could call 'people savvy' but he could at least recognize a rivalry when he saw one. He hoped this wouldn't get out of hand.

* * *

**A/N:** I have an idea of what I want to happen in the next chapter but I do need a few suggestions to help fill in the details, so if you have any ideas please tell me!  



	8. Ghost

**A/N:** You know my brother pointed something out about me in regards to my writing; I write for two reasons, one) to put my stories down and two) to brake every stereo type I can.  
Well, anyway, on to the reviews!

MisoGirl -- Well, I didn't use your idea, but it did give me an idea, so thank you!

Pooch -- I aim to surprise my readers. I'll cover the pool part in the next chapter, so don't worry. Your suggestion gave me an idea for that... Oh, by the way, I don't know how many levels there are past black belt, I just know that there levels past it.

ChrnoCreations -- Cute? Yeah, I suppose it was, wasn't it?

anime-freak -- I have been planing for them to get their memories back from the start. I'm just not sure on the how or when as yet.

neko56 -- You're the second person to say it's cute... Well, thank you for the review!

raspberrysorbet -- Oh, she's not that bad! Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

Sorry this was a day late again, but I think it's going to become the norm since I'm not getting as much computer time as I was getting... Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

As they crept down the gloomy hall they all noticed one thing; there was almost no dust anywhere. Which would mean that people have been coming down here on a regular basis. They didn't know the who or why, but they intended to find out.  
"Oh!" Everyone jumped half out of their skins and whipped around – to see Sebastian and Shader standing in the doorway of an old class room, holding flashlights, "So you guys decided to check out the story about the ghost too?" Sebastian asked.  
The others blinked stupidly for several seconds. Genai was the first to get over his surprise.  
"Is that really what you guys have been doing...?" He asked with a saucy smirk.  
"Yes." The couple said at the same time.  
"Riiiiight."  
**Smack**.  
"Ow!" Genai glared over his shoulder at Rizel and Rosette, both of whom had just cuffed him.  
"What was that for?" He demanded.  
"Get your head out of the gutter!" Everyone said at the same time.  
Though they were all scolding Genai they were also thinking along the same lines as him. Two teens with feelings for each other in a dark place where no one else goes for the entire lunch hour... Exploring the abandoned wing couldn't be the **only** thing they were doing with all that time alone. At least as far as the others were concerned.  
"Well, anyway, Shader and I haven't had any luck getting the ghost to talk to us at all. Though we have seen evidence that he is here."  
"Evidence?" Joshua asked.  
All the others looked expectantly at the couple and even leaned in a little closer – though they didn't notice that they were doing the latter.  
"Yeah, evidence... You know, typical poltergeist stuff."  
There was a collective "oooohhhh" from the others.  
"C'mon. We'll show you where he usually shows up." Sebastian said as he pointed his flashlight – which was on – in the direction the others had been walking in and took the lead.

* * *

When Chrono, Satella, Rosette, Joshua, Viede, Genai and Rizel stepped into the old library they found – much to their shock – that there were still books in it. And once again there wasn't anywhere near enough dust for the place to have been abandoned for as long as it supposedly has been. But then again... If the ghost has been active then it probably shouldn't have been surprising that there wasn't much dust. Though that didn't account for the books.  
"Uh, Sebastian, Shader-" Rosette started to ask about the books – and why the ghost would be in the library when he had supposedly drowned in the pool – when the library doors slammed shut behind them.  
Everyone – except Sebastian and Shader, who just looked over their shoulders – whirled around, rushed over to the doors and tried to pry them open.  
"Hey, guys..." Sebastian started calmly, looking a head of him.  
"You might want to turn around..." Shader finished for him.  
The others did as suggested. Books, tables, chairs, pencils and even little pieces of paper were floating in the air. Then they started flying around everywhere – including at them. Everyone scattered and found places to hide from the onslaught; Shader, Sebastian and Joshua all ended up in a storage closet; Genai, Rizel and Viede hid in one of the bathrooms; Rosette, Satella and Chrono had managed to end up in a closet even smaller then the one Shader, Sebastian and Joshua were sharing. But where the larger closet held more books this one stored some very strange things. One of which Satella spotted. A fingerless glove with a jewel in it. She pulled it down to get a better look at it.  
"Gah! What the hell is a gun doing in here?" Rosette demanded incredulously, drawing the attention of the other two too it.  
"Forget that!" Chrono exclaimed, "Why's it **glowing**?"  
"Geh, good question..." Rosette trailed off as a strange sense of deja vu came over her.  
She reached up and took the gun to examine it, much as Satella had done with the glove. The first thing she did was check the ammo. Empty.  
"Chrono, do you see any ammo?" Rosette asked as she craned her neck and strained her eyes to locate what she was looking for.  
"Uh, hold on..." He said, now also looking around.  
Satella couldn't believe this! Why did that violent girl want ammo for the gun? Never mind – that was a stupid question... The real question that needed to be asked is why on Earth was Chrono helping her find some? What good was a gun against a ghost anyway?  
Chrono found the ammo.  
"Why are you giving her ammo?" Satella finally blurted out when she saw him pull down the box of bullets, "What good is it going to do against a ghost? It's incorporeal!"  
Chrono and Rosette stared at each other for several minutes before turning as best they could – Chrono was sandwiched between the two girls – and stared at her for a few seconds, considering how to answer. Chrono was the first to find the words.  
"Don't really know... It just felt right." He turned back to Rosette and helped her load the gun as he continued to answer, "Besides this thing obviously isn't a normal gun."  
"Eh, good point..." The busty girl conceded as said, glowing object came into her line of vision.  
Rosette tucked the gun into her belt, then turned so that she was facing the door – both Chrono and her trying to ignore where her hip was currently pressed as Satella got squished up against the shelves behind her – and opened the door. Which she promptly slammed shut again as a chair came flying at them. Scowling, she tried again. Books. And again she tried. Table.  
"Chrono." The blond growled.  
Without a word he shifted position – an awkward, bruising and embarrassing endeavor – so that she was mostly behind him as he faced the door. Carefully he opened it. Another table. He used the door to bat it aside as he stepped out of the closet, Rosette only a step behind him. Satella followed while – without realizing what she was doing – putting on the fingerless glove she had found.  
A chair came at her and it was out of Chrono's range.  
"Laden! Ritter Juwel! Mutig Stier!" Satella called out, extending the hand with the glove and placing the index and middle fingers of the other hand behind the metal setting that held the jewel.  
Half of a giant knight floated in the air behind Satella. The other two stared in mute shock as the half knight smashed the chair mid-flight. A table flying at Rosette snapped her and Chrono back to reality as he batted it aside to crash into, and knock over, an empty bookshelf. Growling, Rosette raised her gun to the ceiling and fired off three shots.  
"STOP THROWING A TANTRUM!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs.  
Everything froze mid air, but stayed floating.  
"_You are not supposed to be here."_  
_It's a girl?_ Rosette thought with some surprise.  
"And why not?" She demanded aloud as she lowered the hand holding the gun to her side.  
"_Because this place is off limits to anyone except-"_ The ghost cut it's sentence off short.  
The others, having heard the conversation but no more collisions, chanced a look outside their hiding places. Then, hesitantly, they stepped out and went over to where Rosette, Chrono and Satella stood. The ghost still hadn't finished it's sentence and Rosette was losing her patience.  
"Off limits to anyone but **but who**?" She finally demanded.  
"Me."  
Everyone whirled around at the sound of the principal's voice to see him leaning on the door frame. Apparently the door will open now.  
"Okay, so why lock us in here?" Joshua asked.  
"To scare you." The principal answered with a shrug, "Florette, could you please put everything back now?"  
"_Of course."_  
Everything floated back to it's proper place, including the bookshelf Chrono had knocked over.  
"Why's it so off limits to anyone except you?" Rosette asked.  
"Because I'm the one storing those artifacts and the books. This place is a meeting area for anyone in the Magdalene Order."  
"The Magdalene Order?" Rosette whispered as the color drained from her's and her friends' faces.  
They had all heard the stories about how the members professed to be Catholic but actually summoned devils just like devil worshipers. And they had all heard the story of one such summoned devil leveling several San Fransico blocks back in the nineteen twenties.  
"I imagine you've all heard the stories." The principal said.  
They all nodded.  
"Well, permit me to tell you what really happened." He said as he pushed off the door frame and stepped fully into the room.  
Florette closed the door behind him and they all swallowed hard. He chuckled.  
"What all of you worried about? Especially you, Chrono. You have the least to worry about in any physical confrontation... Ah, but I suppose it's the others you're worried about."  
Chrono's rigid posture was answer enough for the Principal.  
"Well, sit down..." He gestured to a table with enough chairs around it for all of them.  
Florette pulled them back. Still feeling nervous they all sat down, Satella making the Jewel Knight 'disappear' and Rosette tucking the gun into her belt again before they did so.  
Ewan Remington started his narrative.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, not much happened in this chapter, did it? Well, as always, your reviews are, as always, welcome! 

I've gotta turn the computer over to my brother now so that he can pre-read some anime. It's all subed and he's the only one in our family who can read it fast enough so he reads it out to us... As you can probably guess we really like our anime.


	9. Memories

**A/N:** I wrote this all in one go, took a half hour brake and then edited it. For some reason I was having trouble with the last two chapters but this one came easily. I hope you guys enjoy it!

tegan new -- Is this soon enough?

Selea-Chan -- I make a point of answering all my reviewers since you guys go to the trouble of writing the reviews.

ChrnoCreations -- Here's the next installment for you!

Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars -- Ah, thank you for that little tid-bit. And I have tried using an asterisk to mark the changes in scenes but the online editor has for us just won't take them. Besides, I'm going to be using to be using to be using lulu dot com to self publish.

MisoGirl-- He's coming, don't worry.

neko56 -- Glad you're finding it interesting! And don't worry **I** know where it's going.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table trying to decide if they should believe Remington or not. Everyone except Chrono, Rosette and Shader.  
"Well... It does add up with what father always said about the Magdalene Order..." Sebastian conceded slowly.  
Rosette and Chrono exchanged long glances. From the perspective of the others it was like they were seeing each other for the first time in decades.  
Chrono forced his gaze off of his love to look at Remington.  
"I'm impressed Minister," Everyone stared at the purple haired teen with some surprise; Remington had never said that he was a Minister, "You managed to tell the entire story without mentioning our names even once."  
"Chrono-?" Sebastian started to ask, only to be interrupted by Remington.  
"So you remember?"  
"We both do." Rosette answered for him.  
Everyone except Shader – who just watched with interest – stared between the three, trying to figure out what they had missed.  
"Uuuhhh, okay, what did we miss?" Genai finally asked, breaking the silence.  
"The nineteen twenties." Chrono supplied, making the other teen twitch.  
Remington chuckled and explained to the others, "Chrono and Rosette are the nun and Devil from the story I just told you."  
Rizel's, Viede's, Genai's and Sebastian's jaws hit the table. Then Genai burst out laughing.  
"Oh, yeah right! Reincarnation? That stuff's just a bunch of crap!" He said, continuing to laugh.  
"Maa, Chrono can you answer a question for me...?" Shader asked.  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"Why did you leave us? What happened between you and Aion back on Eden?"  
Genai stopped laughing and – along with everyone one else – stared at her with some surprise and a lot of curiosity. Chrono's surprise turned into a gentle, warm smile that seemed to belong to someone much older, someone who had lived a hard life but had not let it harden him. To Rizel, Genai and Viede it was a bit creepy to see. But to Rosette it was the most wonderful sight.  
"Ah, so you remember do you?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I've remembered for a few years now."  
"Oh."  
Taking a deep breath Chrono told her everything that had happened on that night over a hundred years ago.  
"Yeah..." She said when he was done, "That sounds like Aion..."  
"All I want to know," Rosette said thoughtfully, "Is why we were reincarnated."  
It was Sebastian's turn to say something, "It likely has to do with how much you two left undone."  
"He's probably right." Chrono said.  
"What? Don't tell me you believe all this crap!" Genai exclaimed.  
"It," Sebastian said, pinning the other teen in his seat with a look, "Explains way to much about my brother for me to just dismiss."  
Rizel started to say something when a distant roar that sounded an awful lot like it belonged to a T-Rex came from below their feet. All the teens stared at the floor, wondering what else was hidden in this school.  
Remington swore, got up and bolted out the door. Concerned, the others all followed after him.  
When they herd a girl's scream they put on a burst of speed – and found a twenty foot white and olive-green colored, European dragon looming over a frightened girl beside the empty pool. Chrono absently noted that it was the girl who had insisted that she had seen a ghost earlier as he ran past her and clamped his hands around the dragon's muzzle and stared it in the eye. She tried to get out of Chrono's grasp by shaking her head violently. Unfortunately for her, Chrono is to strong for her to move her head if he doesn't want her too. He shifted to his true form and over the next few minutes stared her down until, finally, she lowered herself to the floor. When Chrono released her muzzle her head dipped to the ground, but instead of releasing her gaze he called the others over to stand around him.  
Taking Rosette's hand as she came up beside him Chrono guided her to stand in front of him and placed his hands on her hips. He stepped forward so that their bodies were pressed against each other's and cupped his wings around as he nuzzled her neck. Rosette blushed scarlet, but she sensed that what he was doing he needed to do because of the dragon, so she leaned back against him and rested her head against his.  
Understanding what her friend was doing Shader wrapped her arms around Sebastian and pressed against him. Taking a cue from his brother he shifted to his true form and brought his red-gold wings up and nuzzled her neck.  
Calmly, Chrono projected Ctanna, Helen, Joshua and Azmaria standing in the group with them and made it very clear who they were related to and what their role in the group is. Then as he projected an image of his father with the clear message that he is his father, but that he is also the enemy.  
Reluctantly, Chrono and Sebastian let go of Rosette and Shader.  
The dragon shifted to a smaller form and carefully crept forward. When no one opposed her she came to stand next too Chrono who shifted to his Humanized form and bent down, offering his arm. She climbed up it to rest happily on his shoulder as he straightened out and scanned the entire school with his mind. She had laid a clutch a while ago, but all the eggs were dead and she knew it. He silently prayed that she would find a mate so that she wouldn't have to go through that heartache again.  
At a sigh from Remington the others turned to look at the blond Minister who gave them a lopsided smile.  
"It seems that my earlier narrative took a bit longer then I thought it would; it's eight a clock. You guys should head home. Your parents have probably called out the national guard by now."  
"Well," Chrono said with an appreciative smile, "They wouldn't have just yet, but they're probably pretty close by now."  
They all headed towards the nearest exit.  
"Hey, Shader can I ask you a question...?" Genai asked as they left the pool area.  
"Let me guess," She said, giving him a knowing smile, "What was Chrono doing with Rosette? The same thing Sebastian was doing with me. Making it clear that he and Rosette are an item."  
"Ah... Why?"  
"Whom is coupled with whom is very important to a dragon entering a new group."  
"Oh. Okay..."  
The silence stretched as they walked through the deserted halls.  
"I still don't get it..."  
She giggled.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the really long paragraphs... Anyway, as always, please review and tell me what you think! 


	10. Satella

**A/N:** Not much to say tonight, sorry. Well, actually I do have this to say: Thank you all very much for all the reviews you have been giving me! It means a lot to me and gives me the motivation I need to write each chapter.

Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars -- No, the dragon wasn't necessary, but I wanted to add her.

MisoGirl -- Er... I kinda forgot her, didn't I? Well here she is!

Pooch -- Uh, Satella was there, I just forgot to mention her...

SenescingBink -- Thank you!

ChrnoCreations -- Uuummm, theoretically twenty. tegan new -- Thank you for the review!

Sister-Rosette-Christopher -- Here it is!

* * *

While the others had been sitting around the table in the abandoned library Florette had taken Satella aside to tell her about the glove and the jewels, then she had given her the other jewels to use. And now Satella was sitting on her bed staring at them in their velvet and satin case resting on her lap._  
A Hexen die Juwel, huh? But how did I know the right words to use?_  
Florette had told her that she would eventually remember.  
_Whatever that means..._  
"Satella!" Her mother called from downstairs, "You're going to be late for school!"  
Giving a small start Satella looked at the clock – and got dressed in record time.

* * *

She gave a sigh of relief as the school came into view. Standing by the entrance gate were Rosette and Chrono. She winced when she saw how close they were standing together. It wasn't so much the proximity as it was... How natural it seemed, almost like they had been that close for years._Maybe they **are** the reincarnations of that nun and Devil..._ She thought ruefully.  
She sighed, then put on a cheerful smile and called out to Chrono. Then the now small dragon's head popped up out of Rosette's back-pack to look at Satella – who tripped and nearly fell flat on her face from shock.  
_What is that doing at school?_ She thought incredulously.  
She turned her attention to Rosette, about to ask the violent girl what she thought she was doing bringing that dragon to school, but then saw the look on her's and Chrono's faces and realized that it must have snuck into the girl's back-pack.  
The appearance of the creature quickly drew a crowd. Thankfully they just thought that she was one of those cute robot pets that had recently become so popular. Though, how they missed the fact that the dragon didn't have any of the normal seams that those robots do she couldn't quite figure out.  
_Thank God their a bunch of idiots..._  
She got to the crowd of teens a shooed them all away and they quickly dispersed.  
"Well, since everyone seems to be to stupid to realize what she is I guess there's no problem in her coming to school with you guys."  
"Um, Satella..."  
She raised an eyebrow at Chrono, who had just spoken.  
"I think the reason the other students didn't seem to notice what Tiara is might have more to do with Tiara then their personal intelligence..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tiara is telepathic."  
"Oh. Who's Tiara?"  
"I'm Tiara."  
Satella stared at the little dragon, blinking owlishly and feeling a little shell-shocked.  
_She can talk..._  
"Most dragons can." Chrono informed her.  
The class rep turned her attention to Chrono and blinked owlishly at him as well. Had she said that out loud?  
"Uh... No, I'm a telepath too. You kind of broadcast your thoughts loudly..."  
"Ah." She squeaked.  
Rosette snickered.  
"What are you snickering for?" Satella demanded, "You can't tell me that he hasn't read your thoughts too!"  
"Your right, but it really doesn't bother me."  
"How can it not bother you?" She asked the other girl incredulously.  
"She sees or hears whatever I'm thinking about when I'm emotionally charged and, given how often that is, there aren't many secrets between us."  
"...Oh..."  
She would have thought that kind of thing would make people very nervous around each other, not more comfortable. But there they are, standing as relaxed in each other's presence as she had ever seen anyone. She suddenly found she was envious of them.  
Though Satella didn't know it yet that was the moment she gave up on getting Chrono as her boyfriend. She would never come between them.  
Putting a smile on she said, "Come on!" And led the way to their first class.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, that's all I've got for now... 


	11. Discovery

**A/N:** This one's even shorter then the last one... Sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Rosette couldn't believe it! A test! They had been given a week's heads up but she had still, somehow, managed to forget to study. Groaning she let her head bang down onto her desk. Rosette didn't need to look behind her to know that Chrono was smiling and shacking his head at her amusedly, or to see the bemused look on Sebastian's face. Those two, as far as she was concerned, were too much alike._  
I hate test._ She thought miserably.

* * *

Chrono and Rosette sat at their table eating lunch in silence. Rosette glowering, Chrono with his usual, calm expression on. Tiara had decided to stay at home today for some peace and quiet. School, she had decided, was far to hectic."Did you really do that bad?" He asked her.  
She gave him a murderous look that he didn't even bat an eyelash at; he was to tall – even when sitting – for her to actually hit him, so he wasn't to worried about getting a lump on the head. Calmly, he waited for her to answer.  
"Yes." She finally grumbled quietly.  
"I'll remind you next time, kay?"  
Her glare melted into a smile.  
"Thanks!"  
He smiled in return, always happy to make her smile.

* * *

Sebastian and Shader were having their lunch outside again where it was quiet, sitting under a large apple tree. Sebastian, like his brother, was a good cook, so he had once again made his hyper girlfriend lunch – which she was currently enjoying to no end.  
Up on the roof of the school was a tall, slender figure observing them. After a moment it disappeared and Shader and Sebastian both stopped smiling at the same time to stare at the spot where their observer had been just a moment ago.  
"Think he's gone to check on Chrono?" Shader asked quietly.  
"I guaranty it."  
The silence stretched for several minutes in which they went back to their food. Shader glanced over at the red head thoughtfully. The look on his face was one of concern and worry.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
He glanced up at her and she saw that what she had read as worry and concern was in truth... Fear.  
"Sebastian?"

* * *

The tall slender figure landed on the ground thirty feet in front of a figure seated in an old, ornate chair holding a glass of wine. The tall, slender one went down on one knee. The seated one regarded him for several moments in silence before saying, "Report."  
"I have found them." The subordinate informed in a deep, smooth voice.  
A smile.  
"Good. Where are they?"  
"Smithson's High School."  
The seated figure thought for a moment.  
"I see. Observe them for now. Learn their habits and bring me detailed reports. Go."  
"Yes, Mi'lord."  
The kneeling one left and the seated one let his smile broaden.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	12. Loyalty

**A/N:** Heh... Sorry this is a day late. Again. Well, anyway, lets go to the reviews!

raspberrysorbet -- Yeah. I'm not good at doing that kind of tension when I'm dealing with a couple I want to see together, so...

Pooch -- Of course I love to keep you guys guessing! And you'll find out which it is... At some point. I'm not sure when...

MisoGirl -- She was there with the others in the library, I just forgot to mantion her. Florette took he aside to talk to her and give her the other Jewels she had used in her last life.

neko56 -- I'm really glad that you think I'm doing such a good job, it makes me feel really good.

tegan new -- Thank you for continuously reading and reviewing my fanfic, it means a lot!

raspberrysorbet -- You'll find out, I promise! I'm not sure how long that will take though...

* * *

It was Saturday night and everyone had decided to have a night out. This time they had decided to go to Stardust and were all currently rollerskating. Genai had found a pretty girl that he was, at the moment, flirting with. She was probably about three or four years older then him, but she didn't seem to notice, or she didn't care. The others weren't sure which it was.  
Giving him a coy smile she invited him outside. He took the invitation without hesitation and they left out the back door. Chrono, Shader and Sebastian exchanged glances, then shook their heads and discreetly followed Genai, knowing he was about to get himself into trouble. Curiosity got the better of the others and they followed as well.

* * *

The woman led him to a back ally. He was too distracted by the sway of her hips as she walked ahead of him to sense the danger he was walking into, so it came as a surprise when several Devils melted out of the shadows to surround him, their arms morphed into swords.  
He swore. They laughed. Then froze as a bone chilling voice reached their ears.  
"**Very** clever Melissa. But maybe you should have thought it through a bit better."  
"You remember?" She asked in a shaking voice.  
"As of a month ago."  
As the silence stretched while the voice observed them from the shadows the would-be assassins grew increasingly nervous until they were shaking so badly they were ready to collapse on the ground. Melissa knew the stories of what he was capable of doing and had even witnessed it first hand. She was no match for him and every Devil here knew it.  
There was a sudden explosion of speed and motion to fast for anyone to follow as Chrono came out of the shadows and took out three of the eight surrounding Genai. He stopped abruptly when one of the surviving Devils took Joshua hostage. The Devil was standing in front of Genai. He didn't generally get along with Joshua and found him to be extremely irritating, but even so, he didn't wish anything bad on the boy. 

_

* * *

_

_The entire room was lit green as he stood upon a carpet of corpses surrounding a tall dais on which lay a decapitated woman's body. Standing beside the body was – him. He had a different hair cut, his eyes were sown shut and he was a full Devil. But it was him._  
"_Where am I?" He asked his Devil self._  
"_In Pandemonium's chambers." He answered, "The room you were born in, and the room you helped to kill her in."_  
"_Who's Pandemonium?"_  
"_Our mother."_

* * *

Genai frowned at the Devil in front of him. He was of low rank and wouldn't be worth the effort he was about to put into killing him. He didn't know where he stood in regards to Chrono as yet, didn't even know if he believed any of what the purple haired Devil had claimed had happened. For now though, he would stay with him and the others since there was no way for him to find Aion anyway.  
Mentally reaching into the core of his Spirit he pulled his power to the surface and in an exhilarating rush morphed into his true form. The others sensed or saw the transformation and either smirked or swallowed nervously.  
"Drop him." Genai commanded the Devil in front of him, using a tone to match Chrono's most frightening.  
The Devil dropped Joshua and Genai ran him through. He turned to dust before Joshua had the chance to turn around and see his former captor. Genai morphed his hand back to normal. Joshua stared at him with a neutral expression for several moments before breaking out into a broad grin.  
"Well, at least now you know why you don't like me!" The younger teen exclaimed.  
"You remember too?" Genai asked, surprised.  
"Yeah. Sort of. Just certain details. I was kind of losing my mind – literally – so I have a lot of holes in my memory..."  
"Ah, whatever." Genai said dismissively as he morphed into his Human form, "We should get home. It's late."  
"He's right." Chrono agreed, also shifting to his Human form.  
"Well, at least the rest of us didn't have to fight." Sebastian said as he came out of the shadows and into view.  
Genai gave a small start, then glared around.  
"Did everyone follow me?"  
In answer to his question the others stepped into his line of sight. His shoulders slumping, Genai sighed and silently started heading home. The others tried very hard not to laugh at his reaction.

* * *

Remington had asked Ctanna and Helen to bring their children to see him on Tuesday between classes. He had also asked Shader, Genai, Rizel, Satella and Viede to meet him at that time. It had been a three days since Genai had regained his memories. Unfortunately, Viede and Rizel had yet to remember. Both groups exchanged glances with each other as they met outside the principal's office, everyone wondering what was going on, then, shrugging, Ctanna raised her hand and knocked on the principal's door.  
His voice sounded from within, "Come in."  
They opened the door and, closing it behind them, went over to stand in front of his desk. All the curtains were drawn shut and the lights were out – causing the room to be so gloomy that more then one of them tripped over something or other on their way over to the blond and blue eyed man. Curses rang out.  
"Sit." He said calmly, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk as they reached him.  
Everyone except Genai – who opted to lean against the wall – sat in the proffered chairs.  
"Ewan-?" Helen started to ask the ex-Minister why he had asked them to come when he said, "I imagine that you've all noticed the spies."  
The group gave confirmation to that in various ways. In the case of the teens they either grunted or snorted in a 'no kidding' manner.  
"I did some poking around to find out who sent him. And, well... He isn't a Pursuer."  
More cursing. When they were done Ewan continued.  
"I don't know why, but Aion – judging by the incident last Saturday – wants you four-" He gestured to Genai, Viede, Rizel and Shader, "Dead."  
Genai's expression darkened. So Aion really had been the one betrayed them? Damn that bastard, he was going to pay.  
"Maa... Maybe it's because-" Shader started, only to be interrupted by an angry Genai as he pushed violently off the wall and slammed his fist into the brick wall, making Ewan wince as cracks spread out from his fist.  
"I don't give a damn what his reason is! If he's so willing to kill his own allies-!"  
"Genai." Chrono interrupted firmly over his shoulder, "The reason always matters," He turned to Shader, "But speculating on it right now won't do us any good." He turned back to Ewan, "You were saying?"  
"Thank you." The principal said with a nod just before pulling out some thick folders and handing one to each of them, "This is everything I was able to dig up on Aion's movements over the last seventy eight years. I would like you guys to take a good look at this information and see if you can figure out what he might be up to."  
"No promises." Genai grunted.  
"Even so."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how was that? Did you guys like it? Hate it? Was it kinda "eh"? Please let me know! 


	13. Field Trip

**A/N:** Well, this one's short... Anyway sorry this was late. I wasn't able to loge in. **Really** annoying and frustrating, but as you have probably guessed the problem was -- thankfully -- fixed. Well, onto the review replies!

MisoGirl -- Yeah, sorry about the confusion... Eheheh... Pooch -- Yup.

* * *

"Attention students. I would like to announce a school-wide field trip." Came through the speaker to the excitement of all the teens.  
Well, Sebastian and Chrono weren't excited, so it was more like "almost all the teens." The twins didn't like the idea of going on a field trip – especially not when two hundred and thirty three other people were going on it as well. It was an apocalypse waiting to happen.  
"We will be participating in a historical reenactment for five days, so get your parents' permission and pack your stuff – we will be leaving next Monday. For more details come see me at the principal's office."  
_WHAT THE HELL IS REMINGTON THINKING?_ Chrono thought incredulously, _FIVE DAYS? REENACTMENT? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! This is exactly the sort of thing Aion waits for! And he nows it._ He finished his thought with a growl.

* * *

By lunch time Chrono was still ready to kill the ex-Minister and, unfortunately, it showed. If one were to look from above they would see that everyone in the school was giving the purple haired teen a hundred foot birth. He was even managing to keep Rosette at bay.  
Finally, swallowing hard she managed to approach him.  
"Um... Chr-Chrono..."  
"Mmmm." He growled.  
"You're kind of scaring everyone..."  
He grunted. She sighed and, setting her tray down next to his, sat beside him.  
"Okay, whats making you so grumpy?"  
He just growled. With much self discipline Rosette managed to resist the urge to hit him. Taking a deep breath she tried another tact. She placed her hand on his arm.  
"Well, why don't you talk to Remington about it?" She asked him, a slight not incredulity edging her voice.  
"I intend to." He growled, knowing that she had seen what he was worried about.

* * *

Chrono's hand slammed down hard onto Remington's desk, rattling everything and making the blond man jump violently.  
"What the hell are you thinking? Aion is guaranteed to attack!" Chrono all but yelled in his face.  
"Oh, don't worry, they'll have protection." Ewan told him with a calm smile.  
"From who?" Chrono demanded.  
"Well, lets just say that they are usually depicted with having feathered wings and halos."  
"...Angles?"  
"Yup. But you, Rosette, Joshua, Azmaria, Satella, Rizel, Viede, Genai, Shader, Sebastian, Tiara and your mothers are going on a training trip instead of a field trip."  
"Trained...? Uh, Ewan, I don't think we have the ti-"  
"Time won't be a problem."  
"Eh?"  
"Don't worry, you'll find out."  
"Fine – wait. You said Azmaria is going to be trained to? She's seven years old!"  
"The sooner she learns to control her powers the less likely misfortune is to come to her."  
"Oh..."  
Sighing in defeat, Chrono left to catch up with the others outside wonder what Remington had planned. Whatever it was he didn't like it already. He remembered the ex-Minister's training regimens and they could be downright brutal without actually getting anyone seriously injured.  
_That bastard's going to work us to the bone..._  
What Remington probably would have liked to know is that Chrono gets moody whenever Rosette has her period and when she ovulates. Thankfully, though, Rosette is one of those few lucky girls who doesn't suffer from PMS, so, of the two, Remington would only have to coupe with Chrono. Unfortunately, a moody Chrono is far more dangerous then a moody Rosette.  
Poor Remington.  
And the angles.

* * *

**A/N:** like I said, this one's kinda on the short side... Well anyway, I'm going to go edit chapter fourteen now... 


	14. Home Coming

**A/N:** This one is five and a quarter pages long... That's over four times longer then what I normally longer write! Wow.

raspberrysorbet -- Ain't he?

Pooch -- Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, the cap on this story is twenty chapters (I'll never get it finished without one) so I don't have time to show you guys what happened during their training. Sorry.

Fuoco Annerito -- I'm really glad that you like my story so much and I hope you do well on your SOLs. As for the Dragonology book... Well, I have the calendar, but I prefer to make my own extrapolations based on the myths and legends about them.

MisoGirl -- Uhh... What wasn't working? The review thing? 'Cause if thats what you're refering to it might have something to do with the problem I was having in getting to the login page...

Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars -- Thank you very much for correcting my spelling. That one is one of my demon words (if you'll excuse the pun) and I always get the two mixed up. I'm fairly certain I got all of them all in this chapter. My apologies if I didn't.

* * *

Chrono had been right. Remington was working them to the bone. And enjoyed every minute of it. When they had reached their destination for training the reason time wasn't a problem was explained to them: like a black hole makes a pocket in space they made a pocket in time. 'They' being the other angels assisting Ewan in the training. And just like him, they were enjoying running all the trainees into the ground. So far it had been going on for the equivalent of about five years, though none of them had aged a day in that entire time.  
The angels had taken everyone except Ewan by surprise in terms of some of their habits. Two of them smoked, they all liked to have swearing contests – that the others participated in from time to time – liked to drink, were at times rambunctious and rowdy, liked a good scrap and they are very open when it comes to the subject of sex, and in fact have even gave Helen and Ctanna some advice for 'next time.' Much to the absolute embarrassment of the teens and the amusement of Ewan.  
But every once in a while everyone was given a break to keep them from getting run down and sick. Rosette and Chrono were currently spending one of their days off lounging under an old tree on the far side of the lake in a little niche that no one else ever went to, just enjoying each other's company – not something they really got the chance to do.  
Snuggling a little more onto Chrono's chest, Rosette sighed contentedly, taking in his heady scent. He just smiled and pulled her closer to him possessively and wrapped a large wing around her comparatively tiny form.  
"Mmm... You know I'm still surprised every time by how soft your wings are..."  
He chuckled quietly, "Really?"  
"Mmm."  
They snuggled a bit more, Rosette shifting enough to allow her to leave a lingering kiss on his lips. As she pulled away he pulled her back.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He murmured as his lips found her's again.  
His hand gently floated over and down her side until he reached her legs. Hooking his hand on her thigh he maneuvered her to lay completely on top of him as their kiss deepened. Carefully, he rolled until she was under him and started unbuttoning her shirt.  
This would not be the first time for them, nor would it be the last. But it will change their lives forever.

* * *

La'Shan – one of the trainers – looked up from cleaning his Tai Chi sword, a bemused expression on his face as he considered how this would effect the course of events.  
"Huh. Well, this could make things a little more complicated..."  
"What could?" Ma'rra – his mate – asked as she came over to sit beside him.  
He told her. Ma'rra cupped her chin in her hand, resting her elbow on one knee, a thoughtful expression upon her face, her tail flicking.  
"Huh. Your right, this could make things a little more complicated... For one thing we're going to have to get a geneticist... Well, we're going to have to tell the others."  
"Uh, not **everyone**, just those who **have** to know."  
"Well, **duh**."  
"And I mean only Sebastian, Azmaria, Joshua, Tiara and their mothers." He left Ewan out of the list of people to be told since he would have sensed it as well.  
Ma'rra raised an eyebrow at La'Shan.  
"Shouldn't **they** now?" She asked, referring to Rosette and Chrono, but instead answered her own question, "Never mind. Stupid question..."  
If Rosette and Chrono knew now, not only would it be a distraction but they would be fretting – which would draw Aion's attention.  
"Do you know where any of them are?"  
The others were masking their energy at the moment, so La'Shan couldn't sense them out.  
"I believe Helen is on the far end of the lake, by the docks."  
"Thank you."  
Ma'rra grunted.  
"Well, if you could just finish cleaning this for me," La'Shan said as he got up and handed the flexible blade to his mate, "I will go tell the others."  
"Leave your sheath too." She told him as he started walking away as she started cleaning the blade, his sheath still strapped to his hip.  
"Oops." He said sheepishly, jogging over to drop the sheath next to her before – literally – tacking off to track down the others.  
She just shook her head absently, long since used to his habitual forgetfulness in such things. Then she frowned.  
"DAMMIT, LA'SHAN!" She called after him, though he was long out of sight, "CLEAN YOUR BLADE MORE OFTEN!"  
Not even a Human would have been unable hear her – despite the distance. Smiling sheepishly again, he ducked his head, sending her a telepathic apology – which he got lion-like growl for. He sighed.  
_Looks like I'm going to have to find someplace other then the bed to sleep in tonight. Not fare. Why does she have to be so strict? Eh, probably because I'm so lazy...  
Ah, well, I wounder if there's some way I can make it up to her before night fall...? Hmm. I guess I could clean the rest of my weapons... Eh, why not? It's worth a try. They need cleaning anyway. Oh! There's Helen._  
Tipping his massive wings he spiraled down to land in front of the startled woman with a few flaps of his wings. Helen's own wings appeared – flapping – as she fought to keep her balance while being buffeted by the gusts of wind whipped up by the twelve and a half foot tall male's armored wings.  
"Eh, sorry 'bout that..." He said sheepishly, his wings folding behind him, "You'd think that I'd remember to warn you guys after five years..."  
"No. Not really."  
"Hmm, your right. Anyway, there's something I need to tell you..."  
And so he did.  
"Oh, my..." She said quietly then added more loudly, "COULDN'T THEY HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL?"  
The shortest of the trainers – who's name was so unpronounceable to Humans that he had to go by the name of Zeke – had been standing next to her and winced, holding a hand to his ear.  
"Gah! Do you have to shriek? And what are you getting so ira – I should shut up now, shouldn't I?" He changed what he had been saying mid-sentence as she gave him a downright murderous look.  
La'Shan sighed.  
_Great she thinks as a Human about these things..._  
"Would you calm down please?" The taller male started, "They were just celebrating life-"  
"There are other ways of doing that." She snapped.  
"Perhaps, but that way is the most fun." Both the guys said at the same time.  
"And besides," La'Shan added, "It's perfectly normal – and healthy! Especially given the circumstances that they are in."  
She frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, when you do a lot of fighting..."  
"You get horny. Human or angel. Doesn't matter. You-"  
"We get the point." A very embarrassed Helen cut off the rather blunt Zeke mid-sentence.  
"Uh... Well, he's right, that's about what happens. In fact, those two are the only ones we haven't been worried about."  
"...Oh..." She said just before realizing that Zeke was staring at her closely, "Uh... Is something the matter Zeke...?"  
"You broadcast your thoughts very loudly..."  
Her face turned scarlet. Suppressing a bemused smile, La'Shan asked the blond woman where Ctanna was. She only vaguely registered what he had said as she sputtered mentally trying to destroy the 'dirty' ideas dancing around in there. But that vague register was enough for the other woman's location to flash through her mind – which he picked up. He left to go talk to her, leaving Helen behind as she mentally screamed not to be left alone with an **interested** Zeke who was deliberately putting more ideas in her head as he talked to her.  
La'Shan grinned, wondering if Helen would be more stressed or more relaxed when they got back to the house. He silently hoped that Zeke could help her... Relax a bit. She had been very stressed ever since meeting Zeke, Tain and Cal-Vra – all of whom liked to flirt with her. Much to the amusement of Ctanna.

* * *

After telling all those they had decided to tell, it was decided that the training was done and everyone was to go home in three weeks time. The angels told them very bluntly that their ability to interfere was extremely limited do to the rules about interference in Human affairs. Though they would do what they could. **But**, if they needed help – because of freedom of choice – it had to be asked for and it would very likely be that they would have to say 'no.' Again, because of the rules. They would, however, keep an eye on them.  
Those who knew the reason for the training being stopped were very relieved to hear this.  
And so they all went home to go back to their – relatively – normal lives and wait to see what Aion would do next. They still hadn't been able to figure out what he's been up to. And it had them worried.

* * *

"It seems kind of weird to be back home after five years to find everything exactly the way we left it and without anymore dust then when we had left." Sebastian commented to Chrono – who was helping him since he is faster at putting his stuff away – as he put his clothes in his drawers.He quickly found that he had considerably more clothes then he used to. And none of them were what you could call 'normal.'  
"Yeah, it is." Chrono agreed.  
Pulling a shirt out of his brother's drawer Chrono held it up, grinning.  
"Can you believe we used to wear clothes like this?"  
Sebastian laughed and told him to put it back. Still grinning, Chrono did so.

* * *

Azmaria made a face at her closet. Back at the house she had spent the last five years living in her closet and drawers had all been proportioned according to her hight, allowing her to put her own clothes away with ease. Now she was unable to do that. Very frustrating.  
Giving an exasperated sigh she went to go get some help from one of the others.

* * *

Ctanna, like her purple haired son, was fast and efficient at packing and unpacking, so she was currently helping Helen put her stuff away. The blond woman was humming a tune quietly as she hung up some of her clothes up in the closet.  
"So..." Ctanna prompted.  
"'So' what?"  
"Why are you in such a good mood?" She asked, then got a cheeky smile, "Did one of the guys finally get you?"  
"...I'll let your imagination come up with the answer." The other woman answered over her shoulder with a smile of her own. 

_

* * *

_

_Much to Helen's horrified realization Zeke turned out to be very good at getting what he wants and had 'gotten her' in less then fifteen minutes. They were now lay on the bank by the docks, one of them very satisfied, the other angry at herself.  
Finally he propped himself up on his elbows and asked her rather exasperatedly, "Oh, what the hell is the matter?"_  
"_Whats the matter? Oh nothing! Except that I am supposed to be married – granted, he up and disappeared on me-"_  
"_Oh, **fuck**. You were asleep for that weren't you? No wonder you didn't tell the kids. And here I thought that you were just mad at me for something or other."_  
"_Asleep for what?" She asked with a frown._  
"_Sweetheart... I **am** your husband. As for 'up and disappearing on you' I kind of died in a car crash and, frankly, explaining how it would have been possible to survive being impaled through the heart would have been a little difficult to explain. And – since I can guarantee that you don't remember this either – a week after all the training is done you'll see me again as a Human." He winked at her, "So keep your eyes open."  
After taking several minutes to process what he had said she pounced on him and proceeded to make up for lost time much to his absolute delight._

_

* * *

_

_Oh, yes._ Helen thought, _He 'got me' alright._ She felt a broad grin spread across her face, _And I loved ever minute of it._

* * *

Joshua couldn't stop grinning. His mother had relaid what his dad had said three weeks ago and he had been, and is, excited about getting his dad back. He paused in his unpacking to stare at a pair of pants in his drawers.  
_I can't believe people will wear stuff this plain..._  
Shaking his head he went back to putting his clothes away. Over the last five years he had – like all the others – let his hair grow out further and had forgotten to cut it to the length it had been at before they had entered the time pocket. It was now down to his belt and held back in a braid like Chrono's, Sebastian's and Helen's.  
Azmaria opened his door.  
"Mm?" He looked over at her, "What is it?"  
"I... I... I... Can't reach." She got out with an indignant blush  
"Can't reach what?"  
She made a face and pointed to the dresser and closet.  
"Oh." He said in understanding, "Just give me a moment to put away my stuff and I'll give you a hand, kay?"  
"Thanks."  
"Not a problem. Think you could help me?"  
She gave him a flat look.  
"By passing me stuff." He clarified with a smile.  
Smiling in return, she started helping him.

* * *

Running down the hall, Rosette just barely made it to the bathroom in time as, in a searing rush of bitter bile, she threw up everything in her stomach. It took her a moment to realize that someone was holding her ponytail away from her face. Looking over she was a bit surprised to find it was Tiara. The small dragon was sitting on the counter looking rather concerned.  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I think so. I must have caught something... But I'm fine now."  
"Rosette?"  
The blond woman heard Chrono calling from down the hall.  
"I'm in hear!" She called.  
"Why were you running down the hall?" He asked.  
"Um, I kinda threw up."  
He was there a few seconds later asking if she was alright. She assured him that she was knowing full well that he would be hovering around her for the rest of the day. Minimum.

* * *

Satella stepped in the door wondering how her mother would react to her significantly longer hair. She had considered cutting it, but on of the things she had learned during her training was that there is power in the length of your hair. It wasn't so much that the angels had told her that, as it was she had noticed that every time she cut her hair her skill and power went down – so she had let it grow out like the others had.  
"My, you're home earlier – did you get hair extensions?" Her mother greeted, then asked asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Uh... Yes."  
Well, what else was she supposed to tell her? 'Oh, no mother. You see I've actually been in a time pocket for five years training so that I can help defeat the anti Christ. So, no I don't have hair extensions, I just let it grow out.' Yeah, like her mother would believe that.  
"Uh, I'm gonna go put my stuff away now..."  
"Oh, sure honey."  
Her mother went back into the kitchen as she went upstairs, wondering just how early she had been sent home.

* * *

In Genai's house if you wanted to get upstairs you had go through the generally busy livingroom. So he wasn't overly surprised when his entire family – all three generations – made him stop so that they could look at and ask him about his long hair.  
"Why in God's name did you get hair extensions?" His sister asked incredulously.  
"'Cuz I felt like it."  
"Well, you're going to get them removed." His mother said firmly.  
"Honey if he wants his hair longer-"  
"No." She interrupted her husband shortly, "I wont have my son turn into a punk!"  
"Uh, mom, it's a bit late for that..." His sister informed their mother.  
"Wha-what?" His mother stuttered incredulously.  
"She's right." Genai told her, "You and dad were the only ones who didn't see it."  
"The boy's right." This time it was his grandfather, "He's been like that for awhile."  
As his mother sputtered and his father stared slack-jawed he went past them, Genai went upstairs put his stuff away.

* * *

"Viede!" His aunt exclaimed, "I thought they were going to give everyone food at the school when you guys got back."  
"And then have us go over the things we had learned. But they let me come home earlier."  
"Oh, Lord. They're not treating you like you're an idiot again, are they?"  
He shook his head.  
"No one treated me like that while I was gone." He assured her.  
"Well, good. Hungry?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, then. Leave your stuff there – you can put it away later."  
"Thanks."  
"Mm-hm... You now it's weired..."  
"What is?"  
"I don't remember you taking that much stuff with you..."  
"Oh, I got some new clothes."  
"Some?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
He shrugged.

* * *

Rizel opened the door as quietly as she could. Not quiet enough.  
"You're back early brat."  
"Uh, yeah, they let us come home early..."  
"Wished they had kept you..." He muttered.  
She bit her tongue to keep from crying as she headed to her room. She had forgotten just how much her father hates her.  
_I wonder if I could move in with Chrono and the others..._

* * *

"Oh, Shader." Her mother said with some surprise, "We didn't expect you until tonight."  
"Heheheh, yeah, they let us come home early."  
"Oh, well lunch is ready if you're hungry..."  
"Uh, no I've gotta put my stuff away first."  
"Ah. Alright-"  
"Yo, freak. You're back early." Her younger brother called as he came in the kitchen door.  
Shader suddenly became looming.  
"Who are you calling a 'freak'?" She asked darkly.  
It never used to bother her, but after those five years things had changed inside of her and she really didn't like being called a freak anymore. Not that she had **liked** being called that in the first place. Well, it wasn't so much being called a 'freak' as it was his reason for calling her that. his reason was that she's smarter then him and likes to experiment with certain things – like his alarm clock. So she was a bit ticked at him for the moment. It would pass in an hour or two. Though, for her, that was quite awhile.  
She stormed upstairs.  
"Billy." His mother said turning to face him.  
"Yeah mom?"  
"How many times am I going to have to tell you not to call her that? You don't hear her calling you names."  
Her lecture would go on for the next hour or so – just like it always did. And as always it would go in one ear and out the other.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, if you guys want me to come back to this after I've finished the story and expand on the whole training thing send me some ideas I'll see if I can come up with some stuff to write and re-post the story with the extra chapters. Kay? Anyway, as alway, please review and tell me what you think!  



	15. Baby

**A/N:** You know, a lot of authors make fanfic chalenges so I think I will do one as well:

Modern day.  
Rosette and Chrono have never met (or they are childhood friends who haven't seen each other in so long that they don't recognize the other).  
One of them is stupidly rich.  
They have to live under the same roof (e.g. Storm forces them to share a room at a hotel or an abandoned house and things keep cropping up that prevents them from leaving -- otherwise known divine intervention. Family is kicking them out to make their own living).  
Use a song to describe their perspective of the other.

Anyway, onto the reviews!

MisoGirl -- Lol. Yeah, baby.

raspberrysorbet -- Yes that is what I ment and thank you for pointing out that I should up the rating, which I have now done.

tegan new -- You're welcome. Sorry, not sure what else to say.

Pooch -- Yuppers! And yeah, he would look good with long hair wouldn't he?

* * *

Zeke watched Chrono pace back and forth anxiously. From the angel's perspective it was a very amusing sight. It had been three and a half weeks since Rosette had started throwing up at random. When she had vomited all over Chrono while he was trying to ask her something he had finally decided that enough was enough. She was going to see a doctor. And now the purple haired man was pacing outside the doctor's office while Zeke sat in a chair watching him with half lidded eyes and a slight smile.  
Rosette came out. Her lover looked at her anxiously.  
"He said that he should have the results in a couple of days."  
Chrono nodded.  
"Well, then lets get you home." Zeke said as he stood up.  
They made their way out of the building and into the car – the couple sitting in the backseat – in silence. Zeke started the it and maneuvered the car out of the parking lot. The silence continued to stretch until, finally, Rosette cleared her throat and, turning to Chrono, prompted. "You wanted to ask me something earlier...? Before I threw up all over you."  
"Uh, yeah..." He replied.  
He was silent for several minutes as he worked up the courage to ask his question.  
"Rosette... I know I don't have a ring right now..." He started.  
Rosette's eyes went wide as her father smiled in the front seat.  
"What I wanted to ask you..." He continued nervously, then finally blurted, "Will you marry me?"  
It was – for Chrono at least – several nerve racking minutes before she could get her answer out.  
"Yes!"

* * *

A few days later...  
"Lord, Aion." Malissa called as she appeared in the room and bowed to the seated figure.  
"What is it?"  
"I have a report from doctor Richard for you."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"The Apostle of Justice is Pregnant with **Chrono's** child." She all but spat out his name.  
"I see..."  
A broad smile spread across his face. This worked perfectly with his plans.  
"How far along is she?"  
"About six and a half weeks."  
Yes, this worked very well.

* * *

Chrono and Rosette had just been called by the doctor to tell them the results of the tests. Rosette couldn't believe it! She was pregnant!  
"Th-thank you." She stammered out quietly and hung up.  
Then, turning to the fretting Chrono, a smile slowly spread across her face.  
"We're going to have a baby." She told him quietly.  
"Bu-bu-buh-baby?" He finally squeaked out, his voice abnormally high.  
Then he went and did the one thing **no one** would have **ever** suspected him of doing. Chrono Smith, son of Sinner Aion, reincarnation of the Sinner Chrono, once terror of Pandemonium and inadvertent savior of the world. Passed out.  
Rosette stared at him wide eyed. This wasn't exactly the reaction she had expected...

* * *

**A/N:** So? What did you guys think? Like I keep saying, please tell me! 


	16. Kidnapped

**A/N:** I've discovered a new song that I really like, it's called _In the Shadows_ by Rasmus. It's a really good song. How did I discover it? Well, my brother was looking at anime music vidioes on _youtube_. It was a _Naruto_ music video and it was named after the song. Definitly worth watching!  
Anyway, lets get onto the reviews...

Fuoco Annerito -- Yes, I am going to do another one.

Pooch -- You'll find out what Aion has planned. Just not in this chapter.

Sister-Rosette-Christopher -- Thank you!

MisoGirl -- I've never gotten an LMAO for anything I've writen... This makes me feel very good inside.

raspberrysorbet -- Well, yes from the world's perspective they were in school a few days ago, but for them it's been five years. You see when you make a time pocket you can spend** five hundred** years doing whatever in it and come out at any point in time you want (sort of, someone from the outside has to undo the time pocket for you -- you're kinda trapped). Does that help clarify it for you or does it make things more confusing?

Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars -- No to what? Chrono passing out?

tegan new -- Yeah, it would be a bit of a surprise wouldn't it?

* * *

Chrono tried to stifle a yawn as he walked down the street on his way home. Rosette had gotten a sudden craving for a papaya. In the middle of the night. After finding out that she was pregnant no one had really had much of a problem with them sharing a room – especially with the wedding just a month away – so he had been the one she had woken up to get her a papaya.  
For some reason that Chrono couldn't quite figure she wanted to keep going to school. Like the other's the angels had trained she knew more about every subject then all the teachers in the entire state combined. But she insisted, so the others went as well to keep an eye on her. Unfortunately the kids at school weren't reacting to well to her pregnancy, which has been a little too obvious to hide for almost two months.  
Trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes he almost didn't sense Aion behind him until it was to late. Spinning on his heel, Chrono's leg connected with Aion's face. The white haired demon went flying into the building next to him. He quickly extricated himself – to find Chrono's foot three inches from hitting his face. He bent as far back as he could without losing his balance, then had to change it to a back flip as Chrono went to knock his feet out from under him.  
What happened next was all one fluid motion: Chrono went up into a one-handed hand stand turned to face him fully and brought his knees down on his gut with enough force to make the white haired Devil see stars and cough up blood.  
Chrono wasn't done.  
Flipping onto his feet he spun around to keep Aion in view then, seeing that the other male couldn't focus, walked over and – using his hand as the focal point – dropped the wight of his entire upper body onto Aion's face. He disintegrated.  
"If you're going to attack me Aion, don't send a puppet."  
Straightening out, with grocery bag still in hand, he headed back home.

* * *

Chrono stood outside the front yard with a frown on his face. Something wasn't quite right... In fact, something was very wrong. He could feel it, deep in his bones. Suppressing a worried shiver he opened the gate and went in.  
What he found inside chilled him to his very core. Blood. On the walls, on the ceiling, on the floor. Making his way out of the hallway and into the kitchen what he found there were more signs of battle: a broken wall with a severely dented pipe spraying water everywhere, more blood, the table in pieces, a hole in the ceiling, broken dishes, ruined cupboards, shattered floor tiles and the front of the stove concaved around Rizel. He ran over to her and pushed the two sides of the stove apart enough for him to get her out. Then he picked her up and carried her into the living room.  
Less then a week after they had come out of the time pocket she had moved in with them do to family troubles.  
The living room was as bad as the kitchen. Smashed walls, broken pipes spraying stuff everywhere, hanging wires, the coach cut in two, the rocking chair half broken, more holes in the ceiling, all but one of the side tables broken and the entertainment system completely destroyed.  
Half in a wall, half in the TV, Genai groaned, then extricated himself carefully. Once standing he spotted Chrono holding Rizel and came over to take her.  
"You go check on the others. I'll take care of Rizel."  
Nodding, Chrono ran upstairs. Half way up was a huge hole where Viede had crashed through. By the looks of him he had taken a bad thrashing before ending in the storage closet.  
"Viede! **Viede**! **VIEDE**!"  
The large Devil groaned and opened his eyes to stare blearily up at his purple haired friend.  
"Yeah...?" He asked groggily.  
"Get yourself out of this hole." Chrono answered quickly and then went past.  
The first room in the upstairs hall belonged to Joshua. He looked. Ruined bed, burn marks, more broken walls, window and chunk of ceiling above it gone and Joshua laying on the floor unconscious, with his muscle wall cut open. Luckily for him, nothing was spilling out. Chrono pulled out his cell to call nine-one-one when Viede came in the room. Running past him Chrono tossed the cell to him saying, "Phone an ambulance!" And went to check on the others.  
He didn't have to go into any rooms to find his mother, she was in a nest of drywall and pipes on the opposite wall to the open bathroom door with sever burns.  
"Make that two!" He called to Viede as he pulled her out of the wall a gently set her on the floor before gong to look for the last three.  
Finding Helen was just as easy as finding his mother; she was at the end of the hall in the linen closet. On top of having burns it looked like Aion had strangled her. But she was still alive. He called out to Viede that they would need **three** ambulances not two even as he thought to himself _Sloppy_, in regards to Aion leaving them all alive. Not that he wasn't extremely grateful...  
He looked through the rest of the upstairs. No one else.  
_Where are they...?_ He thought as a chill crept into him, _Where are Rosette and Zeke...?_  
He heard an agonized, angry, inhuman roar from the master bedroom. Running over there he was surprised and relieved to see Zeke standing in front of the sliding glass door. Wait a minute. Where's Rosette? He looked at the angel as his fists spazzmatically clenched at his mane.  
"**I'LL DESTROY HIM!**" The angel all but screamed before letting lose another roar.  
"Where is she?" Chrono asked, clenching the door frame until the wood split, "**Where. Is. She**?"  
"He took her." Zeke ground out.  
"He... Took her..."  
"Yes. Aion. He took her." He threw his head back and let out another roar with a bellowed promise to tear the white haired Devil limb from limb, then he turned his attention back to Chrono, "I couldn't follow him, he was to fucking fast."  
"D-do know why?" Chrono asked, suddenly finding it hard to breath.  
"No."  
Chrono felt rage at the other Devil start to mount.  
No.  
If he was going to get his mate back he had to stay in control. He had to keep his cool. He reined it in. He would vent it all on Aion later, when he found the bastard.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HELP?" Zeke bellowed, "SHE'S A HYBRID! YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO **SOMETHING**!"  
La'Shan sighed. The cost of taking Human form was that you had to... Drop... A lot of stuff. Usually memories and, by proxy, knowledge. You can only stuff so much into a Human form. Which meant that Zeke no longer knew why they had to let things play out to a point before interfering.  
"We **will** be aloud to interfere. Just not right now." Mi'rra told him tersely.  
No one else was in the room but the tree of them: those injured were resting while Chrono told his brother what had happened since he had been on a date with Shader at the time of the attacks – though they had been attacked as well.  
"We can, however, tell you who to go to for help finding her."  
"**Who**?"

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you guys think of Chrono's fight scene? Was it hard to follow what he was doing? Please let me know! 


	17. Rendezvous

**A/N:** Gah! Two days late! Sorry about that! I didn't get much time to write the last two days. By the way, no one's told me what they think of the angels I came up with. I know you didn't get to see much of them, but still...  
Anyway, reviews!

Sister-Rosette-Christopher -- Thank you!

Fuoco Annerito -- Thanks! I'm glad I was able to keep him in character. And, yes, you did spell _tomorrow_ right.

MisoGirl -- Ah, good.

neko56 -- Good. It's not easy to make a fight scene easy to follow.

raspberrysorbet -- Sorry about the rushed thing, but I have to get this story done in twenty chapters or I'll never finish it (I need a chapter cap).

Pooch -- Eep! I knew I forgot someone! Well, here she is!

* * *

Zeke let out a frustrated sigh as the phone kept ringing and ringing on the other end with still no answer. His fingers drummed on the wall. Finally he slammed the phone onto the cradle, shaking with fear that something may have happened to his little girl. He and Helen had let Azmaria go over to a friends for a slumber party and now it seemed like that may have been a disastrous mistake._  
Dammit, I should have checked on her earlier!_  
"No answer?" Genai asked.  
"No." Zeke answered quietly.  
Genai and Viede exchanged glances behind him.  
"Want us to go check on her?" The shorter of the two Devils finally asked.  
Genai had grown fond of the little Apostle of Charity over the years and was worried about her as well. If anything had happened to her... He didn't want to think about it.  
"Please..." The angel begged quietly.  
Nodding they left out the window to go check on her, opting for the faster rout of flying instead of walking. He sighed. Shaking himself, Zeke went to go look in on the others. At last check Sebastian and Chrono had been pretty quiet while Ctanna ranted about what she was going to do to Aion when she got her hands on him. Thankfully, neither she nor Helen had been as badly injured as it had at first appeared. Though they wouldn't be doing much for awhile.  
Joshua wasn't so lucky. He was still being stitched up and would be in the hospital for over a month afterwards.  
In the room Helen and Ctanna were sharing Sebastian was leaning on the wall next to the window looking at the street below. Watching what, Zeke wasn't quite sure. Chrono was in a chair resting against his mother's bed as she stroked his hair while still ranting about what she wanted to do to Aion under her breath. Helen was taking a cue from Chrono and resting.  
"Viede and Genai are checking on Azmaria." Zeke told them quietly, trying not to wake the two sleepers.  
Four sets of eyes turned to look at him. So much for Helen and Chrono being asleep...  
"No one was picking up over there and those two are a lot faster then me right now..."  
So many limitations to being in a Human form...  
Genai and Viede had initially been attacked at their homes but had led their attackers away and beaten them in short order. At that time Ctanna, Helen, Joshua and Rosette were also being attacked. When Ctanna – being the stronger telepath – had sensed them nearby she had called out for help and they had come. Chrono's ability to block out others was equal to his ability and power send telepathically, so, unfortunately, he hadn't heard the call for help from his mother.  
"Well, since you're awake, Helen, I need to talk to you." Zeke said to his wife.  
"About what?" She asked.  
"Duke Zaizen."

* * *

Viede and Genai raced through the air, the wind tugging at their clothes, tangling their hair, whipping around them and – completely unnoticed by either as they made their way to two separate houses. They had decide that they should check on Satella as well and had separated. Genai reached the one Azmaria was in. Which was a ruinous mess._  
Oh, God... Please let her be okay!_ Genai thought desperately as the house came into view.  
Landing in the backyard he ran into the house.

* * *

"I don't know if I can contact him... And even if I can it could be several days before he can come to see me..." Helen warned.  
"Tell me how to contact him and I'll take it from there." Zeke said firmly.  
"He may not see you-"  
"He will if he values his life." He growled.  
Helen looked at him with a great deal of concern. She had a feeling that he remembered more about the situation then he was letting on. And if he wasn't telling her even a small amount then Rosette was probably very likely going to be seriously injured if not outright killed.  
She silently hoped that Zaizen would understand.  
"To contact him I need a the crystal in my jewelery box." She said quietly.  
"...It's a telepathic enhancer."  
"Yes."  
How does he make these intuitive leaps? She decided that he either had an unconscious memory about it or she had been broadcasting her thoughts.  
"Alright then..." He started.  
"I'll go get it." Sebastian suddenly announced from beside the window, "You keep your wife company." He added over his shoulder as he headed to the door where he paused and turned to face Helen, "Don't worry; I'll be careful not to use it."  
"Thank you." Helen said gratefully.  
The door closed behind the red head and a ringing silence permeated the room. Without saying a thing Zeke walked over to the chair beside the door and brought it over to the side of Helen's bed where he sat down and gently took her hand.  
Ctanna and Chrono exchanged glances. They both knew why Sebastian had volunteered to go get the crystal; he was worried that Zeke would follow through on his promise. Zeke was known for having a short temper at times...

* * *

Viede landed on Satella's balcony. Surprisingly, the curtains were open and his quarry was laying on the couch. She was completely unharmed and reading a book that was apparently very interesting as she didn't seem to hear when he knocked repeatedly on the glass. Frowning, he checked the door. Unlocked. He opened it. **That** got her attention. Getting up quickly she faced him, ready to fight – then relaxed.  
"Ah, Viede, you scared me! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"  
"I did. Several times."  
"Oh... Sorry." She apologized sheepishly, "Good book, you know?"  
He nodded. Then she frowned thoughtfully and asked, "Why are you here?"

* * *

Genai had looked through the entire house and hadn't found anyone. Where the hell had they gone? Underground? Wait, that's it! Underground! Basement! He did a frantic search of the downstairs and found what he was looking for in the kitchen. He opened the door – and just barely dodged an Astral blast.  
"It's me!" He called, hiding against the wall beside the door.  
"Ah, Genai! I'm so sorry!"  
"It's okay, Az."  
He sighed. Then stepped into view.  
"Everyone is down here with me." She told him as she came up the stairs.  
He nodded, not sure what to do with all the extra people.  
"Anyone hurt?" He asked.  
"A couple."  
"We'll phone for help and let them take it from there." He decided.  
"Okay."

* * *

Sebastian handed Helen the crystal. Everyone stared at him, surprised that he had been able to find the jewelery box so quickly; he had been there and back in less then five minutes. Seeing their surprised looks he explained.  
"If it enhances telepathy then it's going to put out a powerful field, making it very easy to pinpoint."  
There was a collective "Ah" from the group. Then, clearing her thoughts, Helen clutched the crystal to her chest and focused on calling Zaizen.  
_'Not so loud.'_ His voice sounded deep and rich in her mind, _'I can hear you just fine.'  
'Sorry. I'm calling because a need your help.'_ She explained, _'Aion has taken Rosette.'_  
A pause.  
_'He has?'  
'Yes.'  
'I'll be there in half an hour.'  
'Thank you. We're at-'_ She said started.  
_'I can sense where you are and... You don't need to thank me.'  
'I know.'_  
She smiled, his mind slipping away from her's, his pleasure at her words obvious.

* * *

Genai and Viede sped back to the hospital. Satella had left a note for her family before leaving and Genai had waited until he could see the sirens before grabbing Azmaria and heading to the hospital. They all arrived at the same time – to find a very high ranking demon in the room with the others.  
The atmosphere was dense enough to choke as Zeke and the Devil sized the other up. Helen looked between the two, not sure what was going on. Ctanna looked intrigued and all the others looked nervous.  
Genai and Viede shared that nervousness: if those two came to blows... The results could and would be disastrous.

* * *

Who did this angel think he was? He just walked into Helen's life again after **how many years**? And now he had the gall to lay claim to her again? How could she let him? How could she forgive him so easily? How could she trust him to not run off again?  
A low growl, inaudible to Humans, escaped him as he glared at the gray eyed man who's face was impassive even as his eyes burned.  
_What do you want?_ Zeke's eyes demanded.  
_I'd think that would be obvious._ The Devil answered.  
_**You keep your hands off my wife**._ Zeke warned.  
_I wouldn't do anything she wouldn't want me too._  
Zeke smirked.  
_Then I have nothing to worry about._  
The Devil's eyes narrowed on Zeke.  
"I assume that you are Duke Zaizen?" Zeke asked coolly.  
"I am." Was his equally cool reply, "We will need help if we are to retrieve Rosette."  
"Who did you have in mind?" Sebastian asked before Zeke could say anything.  
Zaizen met the red haired man's eyes evenly and told him. Who winced but nodded. They were going to have to work with the Pursuers.  
"Mind if I ask why you're the only person who can find Aion?" Ctanna asked calmly.  
He studied her for several minutes before sending out a mental prob. His eyes went wide end his breath caught. He told her.  
"I am a double agent sent from Pandemonium to bring Aion down. It isn't a matter of finding him; I know exactly where he is."  
"I see... I'm going to trust you with my sons' lives." Her eyes narrowed, "So don't mess up."  
"I won't." He promised with a bow that surprised the others.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was longer then normal... So what did you guys think? 


	18. Ritual Start

**A/N:** You know I couldn't figure out which fanfic idea I wanted to do (though I was considering turning Chrono into a cat for dumping his girlfriend-that-happened-to-be-a-witch, but I just couldn't find the motivation...), but never fear! I know what I'm going to write now!  
Well, onto the reviews!

raspberrysorbet -- Uh... No, he's the first husband... I thought I explained that in _Home Coming..._ Anyway, he's came down as a Human before and was Helen's husband back then, and now he's come back (though the law does not recognize them as spouses they never got devorced so...)

Pooch -- Yeah, I thought their habits might shock people... But, hey! Why go with the stereo types?

MisoGirl -- Yup! I just wish that I had more time to expand on that...

Fuoco Annerito -- Thank you! (it's a good thing my dad is bilingual...)

* * *

Rosette winced as she slowly woke up, dazedly looking around at her surroundings. She was in a very dim room so it took several moments for her eyes to adjust enough for her to see where she was. Her eyes went wide. She was laying chained to a pedestal in the middle of a circular stone room with large, floor to ceiling crystal spires evenly placed all around. Looking up she found the source of the light; the full moon hanging over the glass dome that made the roof, crystalline spires blending seamlessly with glass.  
Rosette looked away as the moon started making her feel nauseous. She knew from her training that the moon reflects not only the sun's light but it's power as well and that glass nullified certain energies and amplified others to the point of creating an over saturation that was currently making her feel sick.  
"Not feeling well?" A masculine voice asked from her right  
"Not particularly." She replied, turning her gaze.  
"Look behind you." He prompted.  
Frowning she complied. What was behind her were enormous, archaic, double doors made of a sparkling red substance. Her frown deepened. She had never seen whatever it was that those doors were made out of, but somehow they tugged at her memory.  
And then it hit her.  
_Oriculcum..._ She thought in shock.  
The missing element in the periodic table of elements. The element that could amplify the ambient energy around it. The element that was supposed to have disappeared with Atlantis when the last of it finally sank beneath the waves of the Atlantic Ocean. But there stood the giant double doors... Made entirely of the stuff, or, at the very least, coated in it in the Atlantian manner. What was this that it needed oriculcum?  
"The gates of Tartarus. Magnificent aren't they?"  
Her eyes went wide as the color drained from her face and a chill seized her core. Turning to him she stared at him in disbelief. Did he have any idea what was in Tartarus? There's a reason those gates exist!  
"Ah. I see that you know what's behind them."  
"Do you?" She demanded hoarsely.  
"Actually, as a matter of fact, I do. Which is why we are here."  
"What are you planning?" She asked as a heavy weight settled it's self into the pit of her pounding heart.  
"Oh, I'm just going to unleash what's in there."  
Just as she thought. But why? She voiced her question.  
"Because I want to destroy the Human race." He stated simply.  
"Why?"  
"Is that all you're going to ask? Ah, whatever. Why? Because your race doesn't deserve to live."  
"Who are you to judge that?" She demanded.  
"I didn't. Your own history did."  
"What-?"  
"I'm talking about genocide, Rosette Christopher."  
And things clicked into place.  
"Your not actually one of Pandemonium's children..."  
"No. I'm a giant. A Nephilim. The child of an angel and a Human woman. One of the few untainted."  
No wonder he was still alive. Before the giants had needed to start breeding with Humans -- do to dwindling numbers from the Humans trying to wipe them out -- they had been next to impossible to kill through injury. But what did he mean by "tainted"?  
"I only have three questions for you; why did you always call Chrono your brother? Why am I here? And what do you mean by 'tainted'?"  
"The answer to your first two questions," He said as he turned around and headed towards the section of the wall farthest from her, "Is because he **is** of my blood."  
"What-?" She started, but he was already gone, through the wall.  
Why would he need her here because Chrono was of **his** blood...? Realization hit her like a bullet train colliding with an unyielding wall. She looked at her swollen belly, a desperate fear coiling around her Spirit.  
"Sorry, just had to go get something."  
Her head snapped up at the sound of Aion's deep voice. In his hand was a vogel cut, quarts crystal necklace. Panic set in and she tried to get away only to discover that the chains were to tight to allow for much movement. She started to panic even more.  
"Ah... You know what this does. Good I won't have to explain it then."  
Oh, yes. She knew what it does. Or, more accurately, what it did to a pregnant woman. That crystal would induce labor. And she was only six and a half months along. He placed it on her chest.  
"GET IT OFF OF ME!" She creamed at the top of her lungs, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF OF ME!" She turned a vicious glare on him, one that made him very glad she was Human and couldn't hurt him, "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU INTO PIECES! I'LL BOIL THE BLOOD IN YOUR VEINS! I PROMISE THAT YOUR DEATH WILL BE LONG AND PAINFUL! **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR VERY SPIRIT AION**! And I promise, **_I will tear it apart_**." She finished in a harsh, vicious whisper, leaning as close to him as she could.  
That voice, that glare... She, this Human pubescent, scared the hell out of him. But he hid it with an amused, sardonic smile.  
_No wonder Chrono fears her wrath..._ He thought shakily.

* * *

Azmaria had been left at the hospital to guard Ctanna, Helen and Joshua – who was now stitched up – while everyone else was following Duke Zaizen to Aion at full speed. They were, at this very moment, over the Atlantic Ocean on there way too Italy; apparently that was where Aion was going to preform the ritual Zaizen had told them about.  
Chrono was so terrified that he was feeling sick. What the ritual entailed... He floundered in the air as Rosette's emotions slammed into him full force.  
_'Rosette! Rosette, calm down! Tell me whats happening._  
There were no coherent words to echo within his mind just thought, concepts and over powering emotions. The color left his face.  
"Zaizen!" Chrono called, forgetting all formalities in his near panic, "He's starting the ritual!"  
"There's nothing we can do until we get there."  
Letting out a snarl to match his mate's glare and whispered promise to Aion he finally mastered an ability that the angels had been trying to teach him for two years. The ability to flatten space, not fold – that takes more power – but flatten.  
They were suddenly three miles straight up from a glass dome that was a nexus of so much power it would have killed a Human. Good thing Rosette isn't Human. They plummeted straight down.  
And were intercepted by Melissa and her gang.  
"They've uped their power!" Zaizen warned the others.  
"Traitor!" Malissa screamed, going straight for the Duke.  
"Take care of them!" Chrono called to the others as he whipped past, intent only on the dome he was headed for.  
No one argued with him – but two of Melissa's cronies followed. To stop him. To keep him away from Rosette, his mate. Trying to help Aion hurt her and kill his child. **They** were trying to hurt her and kill his child.  
Chrono's vision clouded over into a red haze as rage claimed his heart.  
The fight began.

* * *

**A/N**In the next chapter... You're probably going to hate me and curse my name for the rest of your lives. Anyway, please review! 


	19. Grief

**A/N:** I forgot to mention this last chapter, but the bit about the crystal is true, I know because it happened to my mother. And after you read this chapter remember **that there is an epilogue**! Believe me you'll want to read it.

MisoGirl -- Yes I know it's an evil cliffy. By the way, do you really have five kitties?

Pooch -- Uh, well... I pitty your siblings...

raspberrysorbet -- Well I hope what Shader does eases your blood lust a little.

Fuoco Annerito -- Thank you!

* * *

Satella reached into the pouch at her waist as the Devils came at them while she sat on the shoulders of Tiara and grabbed the gem she needed. With a small push of her mind and a focusing of her will it transformed into a crystalline recurver bow. Pulling the thin string of energy back an arrow of energy formed from the power in her palm. She released it to shoot through three devils with lethal accuracy. They plummeted to the ground. Genai was in front of her and had to roll out of the way as he went after Melissa.  
A larger Devil barreled into him and they came flying at Satella, Shader and Rizel as they rode Tiara. The dragon veered out of the way, Shader clinging to the taller Human from behind squealing loudly. The jewel witch barked at Shader to let go of her. With a squeak the cat Devil complied. Satella turned around, drawing back the bowstring and aiming. She couldn't get a bead on the enemy. Rizel called out to Genai, "Bring him closer!"  
Easier said then done... But he did manage it. Satella shot. Genai pushed the dead devil away and went past the four females to help Viede who had three enemies to contend with. The women turned as they watched him zip by, inches above their heads.  
From their right came another enemy. To close for Satella's bow and not enough time for her to switch weapons. Rizel threw one of her knives into the Devil's eyes and it reeled away. A large Devil appeared from below to loom above them. Shader jumped over Satella's head to rest her shins on the Devil's shoulders. The heel of her palm connected with his forehead, concaving it. She pushed off to land gracefully on Tiara's large head as her opponent dropped far below – and then jump straight up, doing a half summer salt to plant her feet on an enormous Devil's chest with enough force to make him start flying backwards. She grabbed his arms and kept her feet firmly in place while forcing him into a barrel roll, deftly maneuvering him to collide with one of the opponents Genai and Viede were still having trouble beating before riding him down to the ground.  
Rizel looked around to see where everyone else was. Sebastian was caught in a duel and Zeke was keeping several enemies very busy. He would be done with them shortly. It was Sebastian she was worried about... But there was nothing she could do – except trust him to win. Viede and Genai had finished with the trio and were now keeping the path clear for the two women still on Tiara's back. Not an easy task. Past them, down below, Shader and her opponent crashed into the ground in an explosion of debris, making a crater underneath the larger of the two.  
An explosion of power drew her attention. Chrono and Aion were fighting – and the result was devastating to the landscape.  
_Chrono's in a rage..._ She thought as the bottom of her stomach dropped out of her.  
There was no need for her to tell the others; they couldn't miss it. She winced as she saw Shader doing her best to make it to the glass domed temple – that remarkably remained unscathed – while avoiding getting killed in the crossfire of the battles above her. Rizel turned her attention back to Viede and Genai – in time to take advantage of an opportunity down one of their enemies. Neither said 'thank you.' To do so could get them killed.

* * *

Chrono and Aion exchanged blow after blow, leveling mountains, making newer and smaller ones, creating craters large and small and destroying entire forests. Aion managed to land a blow that threw Chrono into a deep, cold lake – where he held him. Chrono's rage turned to panic. He had been drowned so many other times by Aion that he was to afraid to even take a bath.

* * *

Each Devil that has a power unique to them is named for it. Shader was one such Devil. Which is why she had yet to be seen by the enemy, though Rizel did have the have the ability to see her even when she called the shadows around herself to hide, like she was right now. It used to bug her, but not since they had been trained to work as a team._  
'Shader look out!'_ Rizel's voice sounded in her head, _'Above you!'_  
Shader looked up – just in time to dodge out of the way of a corpse as it landed in the dirt with a solid, earth shaking thud that made her lose her balance and fall on her butt. Ignoring the pain in her rear end, and giving the corpse an annoyed glare, she got up and started for the temple again.

* * *

Rosette writhed in pain. The baby was coming **way** to fast. Much faster then it should have been even with the crystal around her neck.  
A month ago she and Chrono had been informed by their doctor – who himself couldn't quite believe it – that the baby was viable. So the only reason she was not pushing was because she feared that Aion planned to sacrifice her child to open the gates. It made sense. The only way to force open the gates involved a ritual that demanded the blood of a new born. But the urge to push was overwhelming and she couldn't remove the crystal.  
She would have loved to have screamed out her rage at the white haired Devil... But her throat had seized up a long while ago and she could barely breath or think as it was. The baby wouldn't wait any longer. She had to push. And she did. Unfortunately what she didn't know was that when the head is out you have to stop pushing and pull the child out. Not that she could in any case. From her entrance to her cervix she was torn.

* * *

Her throat finally unseized and she let loose a scream that stopped every fight above her as they all turned to stare down at the glass domed temple she was housed in. Even Aion – still holding Chrono under – paused. What he didn't realize was that Chrono had heard his mate's scream as well. Something deep in his core snapped and with all the viciousness and brutality – but none of the desire to kill, or the mindlessness – of one of his rages he fought back. He had to get to Rosette. Nothing mattered else in that moment. Anyone who got in his way would be killed or maimed – whichever was faster.

* * *

Shader was the first to reach the temple. What she saw chilled her blood. Between her friend's legs lay a wailing baby as Rosette bled out at an alarming rate. There was far to much blood to be accounted for by the birthing of her child. It was suddenly very easy to understand why Chrono wouldn't rejoin them in their last life as the Sinners. Suppressing her horror, fear and anger she ran over to the blond woman and picked up the baby.  
"Hey Rosette..." She managed as she cut the umbilical cord.  
Her voice betrayed her emotions even to her own ears.  
"I'm not going to survive this..." Rosette informed her faintly.  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Shader exclaimed, voice wavering with all the emotions she felt so keenly, "Of course you'll survive this! You'll see your little girl grow up to be big and strong and-" Shader froze when she heard Rosette's heart finally stop, "And... You'll see her out the door on her first date..." She continued hollowly, "And see her get married and you'll have lots of grandchildren..."  
She slowly broke down into sobs as it settled into her mind and heart that her friend was dead. Slowly, she rested her forehead on her friends still chest.  
"ROSETTE-!" She screamed brokenly.

* * *

Chrono burst into the temple to see Shader sobbing on Rosette's chest, holding the wailing baby between them. Fear seizing him, he took several hesitant steps forward until his legs gave out. He scrambled to his feet and ran stumbling over to his love. He knew she was dead. Had known since Shader's scream. But he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to see her laying there exhausted but okay. He wanted everything to okay. But it wasn't. She was gone. She was dead.  
A ragged cry escaped his throat as Shader moved out of the way, her face ravaged and he came to his love's side. Whimpering, he tore of the chains of off her still form in a frenzy and picked her up gently. Aion came into the temple. Chrono didn't notice.  
"Rosette..." He sobbed, "Rosette... You can't be gone... I love you... I need you... How can I live if you're not going to be there? What am I supposed to do...? Your-" He bent over her, sobbing, "Oh, God! You can't be dead! You can't! You can't! You can't! Wake up! **Wake up**!... Don't leave me..."  
Shader had never shown the full extent of her own special power. But she would now. Still holding the baby, she stepped forward and called the shadows to surround Aion. He let out a startled cry. But no heard it beyond the thick curtain of her shadows. She would leave him in there, letting him relive the most frightening and breaking moments of his entire life until there was nothing left of his mind. And she would smile in that moment, satisfied that he had payed for his crimes.  
The others arrived. They stared momentarily at the mound of shadows, but she warned them to stay away and the did, coming over to stand near her and Chrono. But they stopped short on seeing the broken Devil.  
Only when he had finally ceased sobbing did Shader present him with his daughter. Numbly, he stared at her small form in Shader's hands, then, oh so gently, he took her and held her close. Only then did the baby stop crying. She looked up at him with eyes that could already focus, eyes that knew their mother was gone. Eyes that had she been Human would have been far too knowing, but this child was only half Human. And so it was completely normal and healthy.  
"Ai Ami..." He whispered.  
"What...?" Shader asked quietly.  
"Ai Ami." He looked up at her, fresh tears flowing free of his eyes and offered a bereft smile, "Friend of love... Because she will never be without it."  
No one could hold in their tears anymore.

* * *

The funeral had been postponed to allow Joshua to be there to say goodbye to his older sister and now they all watched as her casket was lowered into the ground. No one was making any attempt to keep their grief inside. Zeke was barely able to hold Helen up as Sebastian rocked Shader back and forth and Joshua and Azmaria clung to Ctanna for physical support. Genai, Viede and Rizel stood together, arms around each other's waists as tears ran rivers down their faces. But Chrono, holding his tiny daughter in his strong arms, felt to numb and weak to cry any more tears. His love was gone... Given to Heaven and Earth. He couldn't feel anything anymore, his heart no longer beating in his cold chest. He had become little more then a walking corpse since naming Ai Ami almost a month and a half ago.  
Azmaria was called up to share a few words. Shakily, she made her way to the end of the hole that the priest stood at. But instead of talking about her beloved sister she started to sing a song La'Shan had taught her at her request. It was in a language very different from anything on Earth, but those gathered understood it's meaning. No one said anything as the apostle of Charity sang, her voice breaking with sobs as she sank to her knees.  
Chrono stared blankly at the casket where it rested in the Earth. A tear slipped down his cheek as he listened to Azmaria. And emotions he thought he couldn't feel anymore welled up and consumed him. Looking up to the sky, tears falling freely, he let lose a ragged cry heard for blocks around. No one offered him comfort because they knew that there was none they **could** offer him. Ai Ami grabbed a fistful of his shirt, afraid of what her father might do. Slowly, he looked down to stare at her cherubic, wide eyed, worried face.  
"I'm not going anywhere..." He whispered, his voice wavering as he fought to keep from breaking into sobs again, "I promise that I will never leave you. I will always be there for you. To hold you when you're scared, or upset. To keep you safe from any danger or sorrow... I may not have been able to do that for your mother but I **will** do it for you. I promise."  
Then he let himself cry.

* * *

La'Shan, watching the scene out of sight of everyone else except his mate, looked up to the sky.  
"Can't we do **something**? This isn't fare!... Not after everything they have done... Everything they have sacrificed... **Please**... This was supposed to be their chance to get to live their lives together... This was supposed to be their reward for everything they did... **Please**." He begged.  
God's answer was immediate.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember, their is an Epipolouge! Review please! 

P.S. I toldja that you'd hate me...


	20. Epilogue: Return

**A/N:** Wow I didn't get as many "I HATE YOU!"'s as I thought I would... Though I think I might have lost a few readers... Well, to answer the reviews I've gotten:

Anamay -- Well, I'm glad YOU don't hate me... I hope this apeases Caren at least a little.

MisoGirl -- Because I like to keep you guys guessing.

Fuoco Annerito -- No. But I **had** been planning on her coming precariously close. I decided to kill her the day before I wrote it. As for killing me... Well, you might want to hold off on that if you want to read my next fanfic...

raspberrysorbet -- What was his answer? Read and you'll find out.

* * *

It had been a year since she had died. A year since he had last felt any emotion. The others didn't know that he couldn't feel anything. Why? Because he had gotten very good at faking it, but he hadn't done it for them. He had done it for Ai Ami. He had done it fore their daughter. Speaking of whom, she had been giggling up a storm for the last few minutes. She was supposed to be taking a nap... Frowning he went go see what was keeping her up.  
A few months after the funeral Duke Zaizen had revealed that Ctanna is Pandemonium's reincarnation. And that they needed her down in Pandemonium desperately. So she had – reluctantly – gone with him. But she was no longer a Devil and so couldn't make the next generation by herself anymore. That was where the Apostles – Joshua, Azmaria and Helen included – came in. Every Devil Pandemonium had ever birthed was sterile. But exposer to an Apostle's powers fixed that problem, which is how Aion had gotten her pregnant with Chrono and Sebastian. Zeke was down there with them, protective of his wife and two remaining children – especially where it came to the Duke – though he did come by often to check up on Chrono and Ai Ami.  
His brother and Shader were, at the moment, out of town on a tour of other martial arts classes and Rizel was running a very successful business, so she was gone so much that he was essentially alone with his daughter in the house. But it didn't bother him. They had lives of their own to live after all just like him. His life just happened to be his daughter. Besides, he knew it was still to painful for them to be reminded of her almost constantly.  
Opening the door he found her laying in her crib still giggling happily, feet alternatively kicking and being grabbed by her small, chubby hands. Seeing him she reached out to him and said, "Pa!"  
One of the things that she could do because of her non-Human blood was talk at birth. She was working on walking, though she had already gotten the hang of standing up in her crib as she was doing right now, bouncing up and down, wanting to picked up. Smiling, he obliged.  
"Who were you talking to?" He asked.  
"Mama!"  
He blinked, not sure how to take that. Had her Spirit come back to check on her child or was there something going on that he didn't know about...? And why hadn't she stayed long enough for him to see her? He missed her so much...

* * *

Chrono picked up the house keys and pocketed them. He had gotten used to Rosette's daily to nightly visits. He knew it was her because he had heard her voice more then once as she talked to Ai Ami. Though it still hurt that she would never let him see her he was glad their daughter could now her mother.  
He went out the door, locking up behind him. He was still essentially alone with Ai Ami. The others didn't mean to leave him alone so much, but their lives had gotten so busy, and there were to many reminders in the house of the friend they had lost. Genai was a rising athlete, Viede a diplomat. Rizel's business was about to go international and Shader and Sebastian were starting a dojo now that they had finished their tour. His mother, Zeke, Helen and the Apostles were still down in Pandemonium. Apparently they would be done in a few months and would be coming home. Even his mother, though finding someone to take her place as the ruler of Pandemonium hadn't been easy.  
But right now he had to go pick up Ai Ami from kindergarten. He could have taken the car Rizel had gotten for him but he preferred to walk, it let him think with out risk to pedestrians. Not that he had much to think about at that moment...  
As he approached the school he noticed a blond woman squatting in front of Ai Ami. He couldn't see her face from his angle of approach approach, but that wasn't a problem when his daughter ran over to him excitedly, shouting, "Mommy's going to live with us!" and the blond woman turned around to watch the girl with a smile.  
_Rosette..._  
Their eyes met and they stared for several long moments before Rosette ran over and wrapped her arms around his waist, crying onto his chest.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner... I wish I had been aloud to see you before now! Oh, God I've missed you."  
Slowly, it sunk into his head that she really **was** there, hugging him, and when it did he returned the embrace fiercely, half afraid that she would vanish.  
"How-?" He tried to ask, but his voice betrayed him.  
"The angels... They brought me back. It took five years because they had to make some changes."  
"Changes?"  
"Yeah." She looked up at him beaming, "To make my life span match your's."  
He blinked down at her stupidly for several moments, then, grinning honestly for the first time in years he picked her up and spun her around, setting her down after a moment with a solid kiss on the lips.  
Off to the side Ai Ami shared her parents' grins, but for a slightly different reason. Her father would smile for real now. No more would she see those fake ones he plastered on for her sake. She would get to see his real smile.  
The others were going to get a pleasant shock when Rosette phones them to give them an earfull about leaving Chrono and Ai Ami alone for so long. If they could tell it was her voice screaming at them...

* * *

Now I imagine that you would want to know why Rosette had not been aloud to see Chrono while she was going through the changes. The answer is quite simple actually. If they had been aloud to see each other it would have made the wait unbearable and heart breaking. That was not what anyone wanted for those two. They wanted to give them that "happily ever after" ending they had been denied in their first life. The ending they deserved to have after everything they had gone through.  
So she hadn't been aloud to see him.  
As for why they had let her see Ai Ami... Well, from their perspective it would have been downright cruel to deny her the right to her child, so they had taken her to see Ai Ami as often as possible.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's hoping to hear from you guy's when I post the prologue for my next fanfic! Tell me what you think of this epilogue please!  



End file.
